Peter, Paul & Mary Qui seras-tu ce soir ?
by Sinien.M
Summary: One, two, three… Cette putain d'envie de dire fuck au destin. Regarde-moi Destin. Je baise Draco Malfoy, celui que tu as nomme Némésis. Et il aime ça en plus. Peter, Paul & Mary. Qui seras-tu ce soir ? – Post Poudlard.
1. Peter

Coucou

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, encore une nouvelle fiction. Je suis prise d'une folie euphorisante qui me pousse à ressortir tous mes vieux écrits et à les terminer.

Cette histoire, je l'avais commencée il y a longtemps aussi et je l'avais posté sur un autre compte dont j'ai perdu tous les identifiants. Donc elle existe déjà sur ff, sans être finie, mais c'est bien de moi.

Il y aura en tout 4 longs chapitres et elle est terminée.

C'est une chanson de Britney Spears qui m'a inspirée. Oui c'est pas forcément une référence, mais elle n'a pas fait que des daubes. Donc son titre c'est "3". **Je vous conseille de lire au moins les paroles pour comprendre la fiction.**

Et merci à Chirurine qui m'a donné envie de terminer cette fiction, juste parce que je sais qu'elle va lui plaire (ou en tout cas, je l'espère fortement).

* * *

 **Titre** : Peter, Paul & Mary. Qui seras-tu ce soir ?

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

 **Rating** : M / NC 17

 **Paring** : Harry/Draco

 **Note :** Le rating M n'est vraiment pas là pour faire joli. Thèmes abordés : drogues, sexe, folie mentale

 **Résumé** : One, two, three… Cette putain d'envie de dire fuck au destin. Regarde-moi Destin. Je baise Draco Malfoy, celui que tu as nomme Némésis. Et il aime ça en plus. Peter, Paul & Mary. Qui seras-tu ce soir ? – Post Poudlard.

 _ **Peter**_

Il y a une fissure au plafond. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. Pourquoi vient-elle perturber ton existence ? A-t-elle décidé de pourrir ta soirée ? Probablement quand tu la vois bouger et s'agrandir sous tes yeux. Elle te nargue de toute sa splendeur. Mais elle n'a pas sa place sur la perfection immaculée du plafond. Elle le gâche pour tout dire.

Allongé sur le dos, enfoncé dans ton matelas, les bras et jambes écartés, tu grimaces. Que dois-tu faire ? La défier encore plus ou l'ignorer ? Tu ne sais pas. Après quelques minutes à la détailler, tu te décides à l'affronter. Fier combattant, armé de sa main tendue vers elle, tu t'amuses à détailler tes doigts. Ils dansent devant toi, jouant sur les cordes invisibles du temps. Ils auraient presque pu te faire oublier l'affront au-dessus de ton front. Presque… mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pourquoi tu passes ta main, doigts écartés, paume ouverte vers le ciel, fière au bout de ton bras tendu, sur cette fissure dérangeante. Une fois. Pas de résultat. La traîtresse est résistante. Deux fois. Tu la vois se dandiner devant toi. Trois fois. Elle jubile de ta défaite cuisante. Et toi, tu n'as plus la force de lutter. Alors ton bras retombe mollement sur le matelas, retrouvant sa place initiale.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter la seconde option … ? Tes paupières se ferment d'un seul coup, te plongeant dans le noir. Tu ne la vois plus, elle n'existe plus. C'est si enfantin. Les basses résonnent dans tes oreilles et tu souris béatement. One, two, three… Tes lèvres se meuvent en silence. L'air frôle tes lèvres en une douce torture. One, two, three… Tu grognes. Tu la sens t'observer, te détailler. Elle se moque de toi. Tu ouvres un œil et tu la rencontres à nouveau. Finalement, tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'es pas monté assez haut… peut-être…

Ton visage se tourne vers la table de nuit où trônent les produits coupables de ton état. Ils te sourient et te murmurent des mots doux. Eux, au moins, ne t'agressent pas les tympans à longueur de journée. D'une main fébrile, tu te saisis du flacon au parfum enivrant. Ton corps tremble déjà d'anticipation. Tu le débouches et inspires fortement. Immédiatement, les odeurs de bois s'immiscent en toi. C'est un pur délice. Tes oreilles chauffent et bourdonnent. Puis vient le moment où les picotements remontent le long de ta nuque jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans ta boite crânienne. Un regard en direction du plafond. Il est de nouveau magnifique. La traîtresse s'est volatilisée dans un tourbillon. Et tu vibres, ton corps entier vibre. Ou bien est-ce ton portable ? Tu n'en sais rien et ne veux pas savoir.

Rapidement, les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent, signe que le produit fait effet. Tu montes un peu plus sur l'échelle qui te mène vers la perfection blanchâtre qui vole au-dessus de toi. Elle est si belle. Les mains tendues en sa direction, tu tentes de la saisir entre tes bras. Tu as envie de la serrer contre toi, de l'étouffer en toi. Un rire résonne contre les murs de ta chambre, se répercutant tels des ressorts incontrôlables. Le drap sur ta peau nue devient insupportable, irritable. Tu dois l'enlever. Alors tes doigts se posent sur ton visage. Tes ongles griffent ta peau devenue sensible et tes jambes se relèvent légèrement. Les pieds posés à plat sur le matelas, ton bassin bouge déjà en rythme. One, two, three… Peter. Le tissu gis pitoyablement sur le sol, rejeté tel un malpropre. Mais tu te moques bien de son état. Car seules tes mains descendant sur ton corps comptent. Elles glissent sur ton ventre humide, tracent des arabesques folles autour de ton nombril en feu, griffent la peau de ton aine, jouent avec les poils pubiens… tu essayes de résister. Tu n'as pas envie de t'envoler trop rapidement. Tu sais que tu peux tenir encore un peu. Juste le temps de compter. One, two, three… Ta main vient de se poser sur ton sexe palpitant, brûlant. Tu gémis et te cambres sans pudeur. C'est si bon. La déraison t'a gagné et tu agites déjà tes doigts le long de ta virilité humide. La voix qui hurle dans tes oreilles te porte un peu plus haut dans le plaisir. Ils sont si merveilleux. Si beaux. Et leurs cris ont la délicatesse de te rendre sourd au reste du monde. Pourtant tu sais que tu auras mal à la tête après cette folie. Mais tu en as besoin. Tellement besoin. Tu passes ton pouce sur ton gland et ouvres la bouche en grand, cherchant un peu d'oxygène. Encore plus d'euphorie. Tu as l'impression de n'être qu'un seul battement qui se soulève brutalement contre les ressorts des basses. Et tu jouis. Fortement. Entre tes doigts. Sur ton ventre. Et c'est à cet instant même que tu te demandes si tu ne viens pas de tomber dans la démence.

oOo

Tu pousses la porte de l'immeuble de luxe qui se dessine devant toi. Tu ne fais même plus attention à la décoration luxuriante. Un sol en marbre, lisse, glissant. Un comptoir d'accueil brillant, propre avec de belles demoiselles souriantes. Des plantes vertes, gigantesques avec de belles grosses fleurs colorées. Des fauteuils en cuir, larges comme des canapés. Un ascendeur aux portes dorées et à la musique douce. Tu salues poliment les personnes que tu croises. Elles te répondent avec un grand sourire et parfois, quelques gloussements. Mais il y a déjà trop de monde autour de toi. Trop de bruit surtout. C'est pourquoi tu te dépêches de te ruer dans l'ascenseur qui se trouve être vide. Quelle chance ! Machinalement, tu appuis sur le bouton portant le numéro 7. Il semble que la malédiction de ce chiffre te poursuive encore. Au troisième étage, l'ascenseur se stoppe et cinq personnes montent avec toi. Tu les maudis en silence tout en les saluant. Tu as envie qu'elles se taisent, qu'elles arrêtent de parler de leur vie personnelle. Tu sais que la femme qui te tourne le dos est en train de baver sur les fesses de son collègue. Celle qui se trouve à ta droite est en train de faire sa liste de course et celle qui se trouve à ta gauche a peur de devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son patron. Tu as envie d'hurler, mais tu te retiens. Personne n'hurle en société, ce n'est pas bienvenu. Quand enfin tu arrives à ton étage, tu coures presque pour sortir de ce brouhaha. Puis tu passes la porte de ton cabinet. Ta secrétaire est déjà là, souriante.

\- Bonjour Docteur.

\- Bonjour Emilie.

\- Votre rendez-vous de 9h est déjà là.

\- Bien. Faites-le entrer dans dix minutes.

\- Je vous apporte un café.

\- Merci.

Tu passes la porte de ton bureau avec un soupir non feint. D'un mouvement de main, tu lances aussitôt plusieurs sortilèges de silence. Tu sais très bien que cela n'est pas très efficace, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et puis, au moins tu respectes le secret professionnel ainsi. Alors que tu t'installes devant ton bureau, tu entends ta secrétaire se rapprocher avec ton café. La porte s'ouvre immédiatement et Emilie te sourit. Tasse fumante trônant avec fierté devant toi et liquide noir pas du tout excitant. Voila comment commence ta journée de travail.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent où tu tentes de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Espoir d'un fou qui n'y croit même plus. Tu n'es pas sourd. Pourtant, tu aimerais bien. La porte de ton bureau s'ouvre à nouveau. Ton rendez-vous de 9h baisse la tête et fait quelques pas dans la pièce. D'un mouvement de main et d'un regard bienveillant tu l'invites à s'asseoir dans un des sièges prévus à cet effet. C'est déjà un tumulte qui t'assomme. Tu sens le mal de tête pointer et tu te demandes si tu ne deviendrais pas masochiste. Qui sait…

\- Bonjour Brian. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

L'homme redresse enfin la tête et commence à parler. Sauf que tu ne l'écoutes pas vraiment. Tu es concentré sur autre chose. Bien plus important que les mots futiles qui sortent de sa bouche. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas professionnel. Bien au contraire même. C'est juste que tu sais que les paroles n'ont qu'un seul sens alors que le reste… est bien plus révélateur du problème de cet homme. Il te parle de son travail, de son patron et tu l'entends se souvenir de son enfance avec son père abusif et autoritaire. Il se plaint de sa fille qui refuse de l'écouter et tu sais qu'en réalité c'est à sa propre adolescence qu'il fait référence.

\- Brian. Je me permets de vous couper, si vous le voulez bien.

L'homme hoche de la tête et se tait.

\- J'entends ce que vous me dites. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à croire que le vrai problème vient de votre patron ou de votre fille. Je pense que ce qui vous empêche de vous sentir à l'aise dans votre vie actuelle est plus ancien.

\- Peut-être, murmure ton patient.

\- Notre heure est déjà écoulée et nous allons devoir nous arrêter ici. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que pour la prochaine fois, vous m'ameniez un objet, peu importe, qui est important pour vous, qui selon vous définit votre enfance. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Je vais voir Docteur.

\- Je vous revois la semaine prochaine. Emilie va vous donner le rendez-vous.

\- Merci.

Tu serres la main que te tend ton patient et, une fois qu'il a fermé la porte derrière lui, tu te laisses tomber lourdement dans ton fauteuil. Tu espères que cet homme arrivera à avancer dans sa vie. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de croire que les choses peuvent s'arranger pour les autres. Pour toi, tu sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Mais si ton malheur peut faire le bonheur des autres… alors tu acceptes ce sacrifice. De toute façon, tu n'es que ça. Un sacrifice.

oOo

Ta journée de travail se termine enfin avec, comme à chaque fois, un mal de tête impressionnant. Il te tarde déjà que le soleil se couche, que les familles dînent et que les enfants aillent au lit. Car ces gestes quotidiens que tu ne connaîtras jamais sont le signe que tu vas aller mieux. Juste pour quelques heures. Mais tu prends ce que veut bien te donner la vie. Ou le Destin comme certains le nomment. Tes amis par exemple. Mais avant d'aller mieux, tu vas devoir te soustraire à une autre obligation. La dernière de la journée. Peut-être la pire dans un sens. Peu enthousiaste à cette idée, tu te rends dans ton appartement, te laves rapidement et enfiles une tenue plus confortable. Puis tu te diriges vers ta cheminée et prononces le nom de la demeure de tes amis. Une fumée verte t'entoure et tu tousses un peu sur le coup. A peine es-tu arrivé chez tes amis que tu te retrouves assailli par deux enfants plein de vie et de cris.

\- Parrain ! hurlent-ils si fort que tu manques de tomber à la renverse sous la puissance du choc verbal.

Ils semblent vraiment heureux de te revoir. Alors tu leur souris en te rattrapant au mur le plus proche.

\- Rose, Hugo, les sermonne leur mère en pénétrant dans le salon. Je vous ai déjà dit de laisser le temps à votre parrain d'arriver. Harry ça va ?

Tu tentes un sourire que tu sais faux et tu sais qu'elle n'y croit pas.

\- _Silencio_ , murmure-t-elle en direction de ses deux enfants.

Ce n'est pas suffisant, mais tu sais que rien ne pourra arranger ton mal de tête. Enfin… pour l'instant.

\- Merci Mione, tu souffles en reprenant contenance.

\- Je suppose que tu ne restes pas longtemps.

\- J'ai dit que je passerais vous voir… pas plus.

Elle grimace et tu te maudis pour ton comportement. Tu l'entends regretter l'ancien temps, espérer un jour que tu ailles mieux.

\- Hermione. S'il te plaît, tu lui intimes un peu sèchement.

Elle devrait se taire. Alors elle te fait un regard rempli d'excuses et pointe sa baguette sur elle, prononçant le même sort que sur ses enfants.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que ça empire.

\- J'ai eu une journée chargée, tu évoques comme excuse.

Toi aussi tu sais très bien que ton souci empire. Et tu ne veux pas y penser. Parce que tu crains le pire. Tu crains de devoir rester dans la nuit, pour l'éternité. Et d'un certain côté, tu n'as pas envie. Ou plutôt l'ancien toi n'en a pas envie.

\- Un thé ? te propose ton amie en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Avec plaisir Mione.

Tu as étrangement le besoin de la faire sourire. C'est pourquoi tu acceptes sa tasse et sa part de gâteau maison. Tu restes un peu plus que tu ne le prévoyais et croises même Ron rentrant du bureau des aurors. Il y a des sourires sur leurs visages et des espoirs qui te flagellent. Tu pourrais leur dire qu'ils peuvent encore espérer, même si tu te sais perdu. Tu pourrais accepter d'aller voir cet énième médecin, de l'autre côté de l'océan. Tu pourrais te convaincre que rester enfermé chez soi n'est pas si horrible que ça y parait. Mais tu n'es plus cet homme raisonnable.

\- Je contacte sa secrétaire ? te demande Hermione juste avant que tu ne partes.

\- Oui.

Mensonge. Tu lui mens ouvertement.

\- Merci d'être passé, te serre Ron dans ses bras, provoquant un raz-de-marée en toi.

D'un geste rapide tu t'éloignes de lui et prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette. La fête a commencé sans toi.

oOo

La musique résonne dans tes oreilles et t'assourdit à peine. Tu entends encore les regards posés sur toi. Tu saisis chaque souffle de désir qui t'est envoyé avec un frisson non dissimulé. Tu commences à apprécier ces mots remplis de promesses qui te sont chuchotés. Il y a ce garçon qui te dévore du regard, qui te parle de ses envies folles. Un verre à la main, tu détournes le regard, peu convaincu. Et puis, ils crient encore… par moments. Le brouhaha du quotidien te vrille encore les tympans. Immédiatement, ta main se pose sur la poche de ton jean gris et tes doigts se crispent. Tu sens que tu en as besoin, que tu ne peux plus attendre. Mais alors que tu vas pour t'éloigner un peu de la foule, un jeune homme s'assoit à tes côtés, te regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire qui te charme un peu. Il te dit ses désirs et à quel point il apprécie ce qu'il détaille. Tu sais très bien que tu plais aux hommes. Oh certes, le vrai toi est un peu différent, mais au fond… tu es celui que tu es réellement en ce moment. Brun, les cheveux lisses glissants jusque dans ta nuque pour les mèches les plus longues, un profond regard vert, un nez très légèrement retroussé, un petit bouc bien entretenu. Tu es méconnaissable. Même ta célèbre cicatrice est invisible aux yeux de tous. Et tu aimes te complaire dans cet anonymat.

\- Bonsoir, entame le jeune homme à tes côtés.

Sa voix à quelque chose de charmant et tu jubiles car tu viens de trouver ta proie de cette nuit. Dans la pénombre, tu ne distingues pas très bien ses traits, mais tu devines un bel homme d'un âge similaire au tien. Sauf que tu n'es pas encore sourd et que rester si proche de lui devient rapidement difficile.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? te demande-t-il alors qu'il se commande un whisky coca.

Pourtant, il a envie d'un weng weng. Mais il ne veut pas passer pour un alcoolique devant toi. Dommage, tu aimes bien les alcooliques. C'est probablement pour cela que tu décides de le tester en commandant ce cocktail que tu ignores. A peine viens-tu de passer ta commande, que tu sens les questions de l'inconnu. Ravi de ton effet, tu te tournes vers lui et le détailles un peu plus. Étrangement, il te semble familier. Est-ce un précédent plan cul ? Non, lui ne te connaît pas. Ou alors vous étiez tous les deux défoncés et aucun n'a de souvenir de cette nuit. Cette idée est peu probable et tu la rejettes aussitôt. Car tu te tends brusquement en réalisant qui est l'homme qui te charme. Tu as même du mal à y croire. Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis des années, depuis son procès pour tout dire. Tu croyais même qu'il n'était plus sur le territoire.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ? dit-il avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

Cette fois, tu n'as plus de doute. Tu as reconnu son ton acerbe.

\- D'abord toi, te décides-tu à jouer.

\- Draco, lance-t-il tout en se saisissant du verre qui vient d'atterrir devant lui.

Tu souris et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu devrais renvoyer Draco, lui dire qu'il ne doit pas s'intéresser à toi. Peut-être même lui avouer ta véritable identité. Sa réaction pourrait être fort amusante…

\- Peter, Paul and Mary, tu lui réponds avec un immense sourire.

Déstabilisé, Draco te dévisage et fronce les sourcils. C'est étrange comment cette mimique te rappelle de nombreux souvenirs qui te donnent du baume au cœur. La vie était si belle autrefois.

\- Or maybe or, tu te reprends. Oui. Peter, Paul or Mary.

\- Dois-je choisir parmi ces trois noms ?

Tu hoches de la tête et attends. Il hésite. Pas entre s'enfuir ou alerter les services psychiatriques, comme tu t'y attendais. Il cherche lequel des trois noms pourrait te convenir. Car il a bien compris que tu ne donnerais pas ton vrai nom. Et il te donne son avis au travers de mots silencieux pour le reste du monde, mais horriblement lacérant pour toi. C'est une véritable déchirure qui se répand jusque dans ta nuque douloureuse. Tu viens d'atteindre le point de non retour. Tandis que ta boisson s'échoue fièrement sur le bar, tu fais un rapide signe de tête à Draco et te lèves pour te diriger vers une petite table et un canapé. Le blond te suit dans un silence rempli de réflexions assourdissantes. Quand il s'assoit à côté de toi, il est content.

\- Peter. Je vais t'appeler Peter.

Tu marmonnes quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas toi-même et sors le petit paquet de ta poche. Draco n'apprécie pas vraiment ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Il n'est pas consommateur de drogues. Juste d'alcool. Sans l'écouter d'avantage t'énumérer tous les côtés néfastes de ton geste, tu étales la poudre sur la table et te penches pour l'aspirer. Tu y es presque…

\- Tu ne devrais pas, marmonne-t-il, sa paille entre les dents.

\- La ferme Malfoy, tu répliques sur un ton cinglant.

Et tu te maudis aussitôt car tu commences déjà à te trahir. Tout résonne trop comme un passé pas si lointain que ça. Tu sais que le blond a tiqué face à ta réplique. Il se demande comment tu as su pour son nom. Puis il se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi. Si tu connais déjà son nom et que tu ne le repousses pas, il a peut-être une chance de ne pas être rejeté ce soir. Rejeté… Lui aussi a un souvenir d'enfance amer dans la bouche. Une vision qu'il décide de noyer dans l'alcool de sa boisson. Et toi tu noies ses mots dans la poudreuse qui se pavane sous ton nez frémissant. One, two, three… tu y es enfin. Ton corps retombe lourdement contre le dossier du canapé et tu souris. Ton premier sourire de la journée.

\- Tu disais ? tu demandes au blond.

\- Rien.

Parfait, tu penses.

Les minutes passent dans un temps qui n'a aucun sens. Les gens dansent devant toi sur des airs d'arc-en-ciel à la saveur sucrée. Tu commences à te sentir bien, très bien. A tes côtés, Draco a finit son verre et te détaille avec désir. Tu entends ses soupirs au loin. Tu entends toujours de toute façon. Mais tu as moins mal à la tête. C'est pourquoi tu te décides à te lever et tends ta main en direction du blond. Ce dernier la saisit. Premier contact entre vous. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire en repensant à votre première confrontation à Poudlard. Il t'avait tendu une main que tu avais refusée sans délicatesse. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui sert ses doigts entre les tiens et te suit dans la foule, au milieu des corps qui se déhanchent sur la piste. Tu te questionnes encore sur sa possible réaction s'il savait la vérité. Enfin… pas bien longtemps. Car déjà tu te colles contre son dos brûlant et bouges des hanches au rythme des basses qui se trouvent à quelques mètres. Les mains posées sur son bassin, épousant son corps à la perfection, tu fermes les yeux et te laisses emporter par la musique. Tu sais très bien que toute cette scène n'est absolument pas équivoque. Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre où tu as envie d'aller. Et Draco n'est pas un idiot. La preuve, il bouge ses fesses, les colle contre ton érection naissante et se frotte lascivement contre elles. Le feu embrase ton ventre à une vitesse folle. Tu ne sais même pas si tu pourras tenir tellement il t'excite. Tu es brusquement pris dans un virage à 180° et une bouche impérieuse se colle à la tienne. Tu craques. Tes dents mordent la chair qu'elles rencontrent et ta langue s'impose. Tu envahis complètement la bouche de Draco, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer, de décider d'avantage. Tu aimes mener la danse, avoir le contrôle sur l'autre. Puisque de toute façon tu ne l'as jamais eu sur ta propre vie. C'est une sorte de revanche. Tu nargues le Destin qui te dévore un peu chaque jour.

\- Chez toi, murmure Draco contre ton oreille, sa langue glissant le long de celle-ci avec délice.

Tu hoches de la tête, incapable de parler. Tu es à ton apogée ! Tout en haut des sommets les plus hauts, frôlant la chute et l'écrasement mille mètres plus bas. Une ivresse à l'état pur que tu sais teneuse de futures promesses. Il te tarde déjà de retrouver son amie la plus intime. Liquide ambré à la saveur de sensualité, c'est comme une poussée plus profonde dans un corps vibrant.

Tout en te perdant dans ce futur proche, tu quittes le bar où tu te trouves, Draco juste derrière toi. Quelques secondes de réflexion, il ne faut pas que tu te trompes de chemin. Puis tu te diriges vers une rue sur ta droite.

\- Tu habites pas loin ? te demande le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Tu ressens son hésitation. Alors tu le plaques contre un mur, tes lèvres dévorant les siennes et ta main sur son sexe, lui assurant tes intentions. Pantelant, il oublie ses doutes en une fraction de seconde et finit par te suivre dans les rues de la ville. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vous arrivez devant un immeuble sorcier. Le blond siffle en détaillant la devanture. Il est vrai que tu t'es fait plaisir quand tu as acheté cet appartement. Un coup de tête un peu fou que tu ne regrettes pas. Cet endroit est pratique pour tes parties de sexe.

Tandis que tu tapes le code à côté de la porte, une langue mutine se glisse dans ton cou, relançant ton excitation. Tu ne savais pas Draco si doué dans ce domaine. Et ce n'est pas ce soir que tu vas te plaindre de ses talents. Bien au contraire. Dans l'ascenseur qui vous mène au dixième étage, c'est à peine si tu arrives à te retenir. Tu as tellement envie de te fondre en lui, de le pilonner avec force et puis d'épouser ses formes pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. C'est comme cela que tu oublies, que tu t'oublies.

Quant tu passes la porte de ton appartement, c'est avec une envie sauvage de tout envoyer valser. Tes chaussures volent et s'écrasent contre un meuble, le tout dans un rire étouffé de vous deux. A cet instant, tu te dis que tu le trouves vraiment beau. Tu ne l'avais jamais vu si détendu, si heureux. Tu te doutes que l'alcool aide fortement. Mais cela lui va si bien. Tout en imprimant cette image du blond, tu te diriges vers ton frigo car tu ressens déjà le manque. Tu es au bord du précipice, prêt à tomber. Sauf qu'il est trop tôt. Tu refuses que ta nuit s'arrête ici, que ta vie te rattrape si vite. Le flacon marron entre les doigts, tu trépignes d'impatience. Encore quelques secondes… One, two, three… Tu craques et dévisses le flacon. Aussitôt, l'odeur familière du produit emplit tes narines et embrume ton cerveau. Tu ne tomberas pas maintenant. Tu ne tombes jamais la nuit de toute façon. Remonté à bloc, tu avances vers Draco qui s'est affalé dans ton canapé, jambes écartées et chemise entrouverte. La tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos, il ressemble à un ange. Tu sais qu'il t'a entendu et attend que tu te rapproches. C'est à toi de décider. Il te laisse le mener, le dominer. Tu es le maître ce soir. A toi de laisser tes désirs s'exprimer. Lorsque tu passes devant la chaine-hifi dernier cri, tu lances les basses. Ton futur objet de perdition ouvre un œil et se demande si tu ne vas pas réveiller tout l'immeuble avec tout ce bruit. Un doigt sur tes lèvres lui fait comprendre que les sorts de silence sont déjà en place. Tu n'y réfléchis même plus. Tu les lances sans t'en rendre compte, tel un automate bien réglé. Ce sont eux qui te rappellent sans cesse ta condition.

Un peu amer de t'être souvenu de ce détail, tu grognes et t'assois sur les cuisses de Draco. Tes mains glissent sous sa chemise et griffent légèrement la peau blanche, juste avant de déboutonner chaque bouton qui te barre le passage. Chose faite, tu laisses ta langue se perdre sur le torse parfaitement dessiné, descendant vers le centre de toutes tes attentions. Draco passe une main dans tes cheveux, gémis et pousse ses hanches vers l'avant. Il est impatient. Un peu comme toi. Le souffle court, tu te caresses à travers ton jean, ressentant un trop grand besoin d'être touché. L'odeur masculine qui se perd sur tes lèvres te fait frissonner d'anticipation. Tu as enfin sa saveur sur ta langue, son sexe dans ta bouche. Il est à ta merci. Les doigts dans tes cheveux se tordent et tirent par moments, signe que tes caresses buccales font leur effet.

\- Oui, gémit Draco.

C'est à peine si tu l'entends. Tout simplement parce que Peter, Paul & Mary te crient dans les oreilles, se déchirent les cordes vocales pour te faire monter encore plus haut, atteindre le plus vertigineux des sommets. Ils hurlent et leurs mots résonnent dans chacun de tes pores brûlants et humides de sueur. Tu as chaud. Terriblement chaud. Les flammes de désir lèchent ta peau, se répandent dans ton sang bouillonnant et se déversent sur ta langue mutine, dans tes mains impatientes, au travers de tes iris désireux. En quelques secondes, tu te retrouves nu devant ton futur amant qui te regarde de haut en bas avec envie. Tu lui plais, il aime ce qu'il voit. Sans plus de cérémonie, tu enfiles un morceau de latex,puis tu le redresses et le retournes. Il a les fesses tendues vers toi, les mains appuyées sur le canapé et tu te retiens de t'enfoncer en lui. Tu pourrais le prendre tout de suite, être lui, en lui, en quelques secondes. Tu pourrais enfoncer ton sexe dur dans son intimité et jouir sur le champ. Mais tu te retiens. Le sexe un peu violent ne te dérange pas, mais tu entends les craintes du blond. Dans ses soupirs d'envie il te demande d'y aller doucement, de ne pas lui faire mal. Il espère que tu vas le préparer et que tu seras doux lors de la première pénétration.

\- Vas-y, te dit-il en tendant ses fesses vers toi.

Tu secoues la tête, ressentant la contradiction dans sa voix. Il veut te faire plaisir, mais craint la brutalité. Que choisis-tu ? Écouter ses mots voilés de désir ou respecter ses appréhensions muettes ? Une main posée sur ses hanches, tu hésites. Probablement parce que lui aussi n'est pas très clair dans ses demandes.

\- Tu attends quoi bordel ! jure-t-il tout en te lançant un regard de défit.

Tes dents mordent tes lèvres et tu gémis. Qu'il se taise. Qu'il arrête de dire noir, puis blanc. Au final, il n'a pas trop changé. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, ses doutes ou ses peurs. Faire le fier et serrer les dents, même si cela fait mal en fin de compte. Avoir un parfait masque de salop, de maîtrise, en toutes circonstances. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tu découvres le vrai Draco Malfoy. Peu sûr de lui, craintif. Il recherche du sexe, mais aussi de la douceur, de la chaleur humaine. Un corps qui l'acceptera avec son passé, ses erreurs, ses défauts visibles et invisibles.

\- Merde ! tu marmonnes face à ces révélations qui te chamboulent un peu trop.

Et tu enfonces un doigt dans l'anneau de chair, à la place de ton sexe. Devant toi, Draco baisse la tête et gémit. Ses muscles se relâchent immédiatement et il te remercie sans un mot pour ton geste. Tu aurais pu le prendre violemment, mais tu n'as pas pu en fin de compte.

Rapidement, un second doigt rejoint le premier, puis un troisième. Sous toi, tu sens que le blond est désormais prêt à te recevoir. Tant mieux, car tu n'en peux plus d'attendre. Alors tu retires tes doigts et enfonces lentement ton sexe dans cette chaleur qui t'enserre avec délice. Un soupir d'aise franchit tes lèvres et se meurt contre l'épaule de ton amant. Tu es enfin en lui. Tu es enfin lui. Ton corps épouse parfaitement celui de Draco dans des mouvements de bassin qui te poussent assurément vers la jouissance. Collé à lui, tu te laisses porter par les mots mélodieux de Peter, Paul & Mary. Une main sur son sexe, tu le fais te rejoindre dans la félicité du plaisir de la chair. Tu viens de mourir. Une nouvelle fois… Sans y arriver vraiment, penses-tu amèrement alors que ton torse s'échoue mollement contre le dos de Draco.

oOo

C'est un mal de chien qui te réveille alors que la nuit n'est pas encore finie. C'est toujours ainsi. L'alcool, les drogues, la musique ne font plus effet depuis quelques heures et commencent à te faire regretter ton comportement. Peu importe. De toute façon, que tu sois sage ou pas, tu finis toujours par avoir mal à la tête. Alors autant prendre du plaisir, faire le con et avoir quelques heures de répit.

Tout en t'étirant, tu lances un nouveau sort de silence, le plus puissant que tu connaisses. Le déchirement de tes tympans s'apaise un peu, juste de quoi reprendre contenance. Les souvenirs de ta nuit t'assaillent progressivement. Tu viens de baiser avec Draco Malfoy. Lentement, tu tournes la tête sur ta gauche, découvrant le corps endormi du blond. Il est calme et ce ne sont que des murmures qui viennent te chatouiller la nuque. Il semble si paisible. Décidément, tu auras vu plus de facettes de lui en un soir que durant sept années de scolarité.

Un bras sur ton front, tu humectes tes lèvres sèches et réfléchis. Pendant quelques secondes tu te demandes si tu ne viens pas de faire la pire bêtise de ton existence. Une connerie sans nom. Puis tu te dis que tu n'es plus à ça près. Combien d'hommes sont passés dans tes draps, entre tes bras ? Combien de shoots t'es-tu pris, de verres descendus cul-sec et de lignes sniffées ? Tu ne les comptes plus. One, two, three… ce sont les seuls chiffres qu'il te reste. Et cela te suffit amplement dans ton quotidien. Les autres questions n'ont plus leur place dans ton existence. Qui tu baises, qui te baise, tu n'es plus à ça près. Alors Draco Malfoy… Tout ce que tu retiens, c'est que c'était un très bon coup.

C'est sur cette pensée que tu te lèves sans faire de bruit et t'habilles. Un mot griffonné à la vas-vite où tu le remercie et lui dis de claquer la porte en partant. Et tu transplanes chez toi.

Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux et que tu te retrouves face à ton salon bien rangé, une grimace se peint sur ton visage. Tu n'aimes tellement pas la décoration. Sans un regard de plus, tu files dans ta chambre et te couches pour te rendormir. Tu n'as pas fini ta nuit et tu as encore besoin de te reposer. Ta soirée a été très mouvementée après tout. Combien de fois l'as-tu fait ? One, two, three… Un bon compte.

oOo

Ton portable vibre une nouvelle fois dans la poche de ton pantalon en lin. Tu as vu que c'était un ancien plan-cul qui souhaite probablement remettre ça ce soir. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de répondre à ce genre d'appel. En face de toi, le Ministre de la Magie te parle de ses projets concernant la reconnaissance des créatures magiques comme êtres à part entière. Il souhaite ton appui dans sa démarche politique. Avoir le Sauveur comme affiche de campagne fonctionne toujours. Son beau discours qui sonne faux n'arrive même pas jusqu'à toi. Tu entends juste son désir de pouvoir, d'argent et de renommée. Comme tous les politiciens, il se moque bien de la condition des autres, tant que la sienne est en bonne posture. Mais si son projet peut vraiment aider les créatures magiques, tu accepteras. Pour eux.

Ton portable cesse de vibrer et tu portes ton verre d'eau à tes lèvres. Un rapide regard sur la pendule devant toi et tu te souviens que le temps défile sans t'attendre.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur le Ministre, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai bien entendu votre envie d'uniformité concernant les créatures magiques et j'aime votre initiative.

L'homme qui te fixe se gonfle aussitôt de narcissisme.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir apporter mon soutien à votre projet. Néanmoins, j'aimerais avant tout en connaître chaque point. Je vous propose de me faire parvenir le dossier concernant le projet et nous en reparlerons ensuite.

Tu serres la main du Ministre et quittes le restaurant de luxe où tu viens de manger. Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement tout ce tape-à-l'œil, mais ce genre d'endroit à ses bons côtés. Par exemple les salons privés où il n'y a presque personne. C'est l'unique point positif, en fait.

Lorsque tu passes la grande porte du restaurant, plusieurs photographes se font une joie de te prendre en photo, jubilants déjà de leur prochain article sur toi. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qui peut les intéresser sur toi. Tu es si insignifiant. Ta vie n'est que futilités qui se succèdent en plein jour, sous les feux des projecteurs. Il n'y a que tes nuits qui sont vivantes. Sauf que la nuit n'appartient pas au Sauveur. Bien souvent, il meurt le soir, à la tombée du jour et laisse place à un autre homme. Il n'a pas de nom prédéfini et vit chaque instant tel qu'il vient. Son seul objectif est de devenir sourd.

Tout en montant dans le véhicule qui t'attend, tu esquisses un dernier sourire aux photographes. La portière se referme et tu grimaces car tu entends toujours les mots des journalistes qui piaillent dehors. Tu donnes l'adresse de ton cabinet au chauffeur qui démarre en vitesse. Un peu comme s'il avait compris l'urgence de t'y rendre. Non pas que tu aies un rendez-vous, mais tu as surtout besoin d'être loin de cette foule criarde et assourdissante.

Quand enfin tu arrives à destination, tu payes et remercies rapidement le chauffeur et cours presque pour te réfugier au septième étage. Tu passes la porte de ton cabinet et soupires en sentant les voix s'estomper.

\- Docteur ? s'étonne Emilie en te voyant refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur Emilie, tu t'excuses.

Il y a son sursaut qui flotte dans l'air et ses battements de cœurs affolés qui te murmurent leur peur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Docteur, te sourit-elle. Je vous ai mis votre courrier sur votre bureau. Sainte-Mangouste vous a envoyé deux nouveaux dossiers. Celui du dessus est prioritaire.

Tu hoches de la tête et t'enfermes dans ton bureau. Tu lances sortilèges de silence sur sortilèges de silence et te laisses choir dans ton fauteuil. Ton mal de tête s'apaise légèrement et t'autorise à fermer les yeux. Juste un petit peu, quelques minutes. Juste pour te reposer de ta nuit mouvementée avec ce garçon aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux noirs.

Après plusieurs minutes de repos, tu te décides à te mettre au travail. Il y a ces dossiers du service psychiatrique que tu dois examiner. D'ailleurs, cela te fait penser que tu arrives de la date de ton propre rendez-vous. Quand est-ce ? D'une main lasse, tu ouvres ton agenda et feuillettes les pages. Des dizaines de rendez-vous avec des patients s'étalent sous tes yeux, parfois ponctués de repas avec un journaliste, le Ministre ou un inconnu qui veut se servir te toi. Quelques dates importantes à se souvenir clignotent en rouge. Et puis tu tombes sur ton rendez-vous. C'est dans une semaine et demie. Déjà… Tu as l'impression que la dernière fois ne remonte pas à si loin. Et pourtant… Tu soupires et grimaces face aux souvenirs qui t'envahissent. Des flashs des années passées défilent à une vive allure et te broient les neurones. Ils se mêlent au brouhaha qui t'entoure et te donnent brusquement envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Tu sais que tu le pourrais. Il te suffirait de plonger dans les ténèbres de la nuit et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Un simple geste et tu serais débarrassé de tes maux, de ces mots, pour l'éternité. Mais cette dernière est longue et t'effraie un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut pour la frôler, l'humer, la goûter, sans jamais y plonger en entier. Il te tarde déjà ce soir. Son appel est si fort aujourd'hui.

oOo

C'est la combien déjà ? Tu ne sais plus trop. Peut-être troisième… Ou quatre ? Un sourire béat sur les lèvres tu te penches en avant et aspires la poudre qui te charme depuis quelques minutes. Un corps se colle au tien et te rejoint dans ta chute vers la table basse. Il a les cheveux longs et châtains, des yeux d'un bleu captivant et une bouche qui te promet déjà mille et une jouissances. Ta main sur ses hanches, tu le sers un peu plus contre toi et colles tes lèvres aux siennes. La saveur sucrée de sa vodka pomme se répand agréablement sur ta langue, te donnant des envies de sucreries enfantines. Mais ce soir tu n'es plus un petit garçon. Cette partie de toi est morte depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même a-t-elle disparu lorsque tu as reçu cette cicatrice que tu caches en permanence, que se soit avec un _glamour_ ou une mèche de cheveux.

\- Tu viens danser ? te murmure ton futur amant, d'une voix langoureuse.

Tu te lèves et prends sa main dans la tienne, tout en le guidant au milieu de la foule qui se déhanche. Arrivé au centre, entouré de plusieurs corps masculins qui te désirent sans se cacher, tu te mets à te mouvoir devant le châtain, amusé des regards qui se posent sur toi. Tu entends quelques soupirs de frustration, des brides de désirs impérieux et tu grognes. L'autre prend ce son pour une envie sexuelle, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas monté assez haut. Ou alors tu entends de plus en plus ce qui doit rester secret pour chacun. Tu ne sais plus. Ta respiration s'accélère déjà quand une pulsion se colle dans ton dos avant même que son propriétaire ne la rejoigne. Décidément, c'est vraiment une journée de merde. Peu enclin à écouter les souffles qui te dévorent en silence, tu t'éloignes de la piste de danse, rapidement suivi par ton amant.

\- Tu veux plus danser ? te demande-t-il, un peu énervé de ton silence et de ton comportement.

Il faut que tu te rattrapes ou tu risques de finir seul. Et franchement, après la journée que tu viens de passer, tu n'as absolument pas envie de ça. C'est pourquoi tu colles brutalement tes lèvres contre les siennes et immisces ta langue entre ses lèvres. Les mains posées sur ses fesses, tu les serres fermement et plaques ton entrejambe contre le sien. Un soupir d'aise et un gémissement criant franchit faiblement la bouche de ton amant. Il ne t'en veut déjà presque plus.

\- C'est de toi dont j'ai envie, tu murmures à son oreille, effaçant sa colère naissante comme avec un oubliette.

L'effet est immédiat puisque tu te retrouves acculé contre un mur sombre, dans une pièce qui l'est tout autant. Le châtain glisse contre ton torse et échoue à tes pieds. Il y a du désir dans ses pupilles dilatées, une envie de ton sexe dans sa bouche dans ses gestes et une soif de ton sperme coulant de ses lèvres dans ses battements de cœur irrésistibles. Ta dose d'ascension ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais tu sais que ce qui va suivre te fera un petit peu monter tout de même. Juste assez pour ne plus entendre les ébats de tes voisins de mur. Juste assez pour tenir le temps du trajet jusqu'à chez toi. Sans plus de cérémonie, ton pantalon et ton boxer glissent le long de tes jambes, dévoilant une érection naissante qui fait saliver ton amant. Sa langue passe lentement sur ton sexe et tu frisonnes. La main qui commence à malaxer tes bourses est douée. Et ne parlons même pas de la bouche qui t'enserre avec délice. Les promesses chuchotées au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres ne sont pas des mensonges. Les mille et une jouissances seront remplies d'extase. Alors que tu perds ta main dans les cheveux châtains, tu rejettes la tête en arrière et t'autorises à gémir. La succion sur ton gland est coupable de ton état. Sans oublier la langue qui s'enroule autour de ton frein et le malmène avec prouesse. Cette bouche est vraiment merveilleuse. Tellement que tu te surprends à vouloir t'y enfoncer avec force. Avec pulsion. Tu hésites une seconde, juste une infime seconde avant que la déraison ne l'emporte et que tu agrippes fermement la tête entre tes jambes et que tu pousses ton bassin vers l'avant. L'autre, plus bas, est surpris de ton audace soudaine. Il tousse un peu, puis ouvre sa bouche en grand et t'aspire jusqu'au fond. Tu te mets littéralement à baiser sa bouche. Tu t'enfonces en lui, jusqu'à ce que tes bourses claquent contre son menton. C'est toi qui guides la danse, qui mènes les gestes. Telle une poupée de chiffon, tu te sers de ce garçon, sans te préoccuper de ce qu'il peut ressentir en cet instant. Tu t'en fou royalement. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est pouvoir jouir entre ses lèvres. Il n'y a plus que cette pensée qui te berce lentement. Encore un petit peu… Un coup de langue mutin, un léger raclement de dents, une aspiration plus poussée…

One. Tu commences à trembler face à l'orgasme imminent.

Two. Ton gland tape au fond de sa gorge et une violente décharge se répand dans tout ton corps.

Three. Tu serres les cheveux entre tes doigts et éjacules au fond de cette gorge qui déglutit difficilement.

One, two, three, la descente est si rapide. Tu es déjà au sol. Le regard un peu vitreux, tu observes ton amant qui s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main. Une goutte de ton sperme menace de chuter et de s'écraser un mètre plus bas. Accrochée au bord des lèvres rouges qui viennent de te faire jouir, elle se balance et te nargue. Osera-t-elle tout lâcher ? Aura-t-elle le courage que tu désires ? Fera-t-elle le grand saut ? Probablement quand tu la vois s'étirer, s'attirer vers le sol. Et tu détestes ça. Elle n'a pas le droit de réussir là où tu échoues sans cesse. Et c'est ce qui te pousse à venir la récupérer avant qu'elle ne quitte son rebord de fortune. Tes lèvres se plaquent durement contre celles qui ont ta saveur et tu cries victoire lorsque l'audacieuse meurt contre une de tes dents. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu te feras doubler !

oOo

La porte blanche du cabinet s'ouvre d'un seul coup et tu ne peux t'empêcher de grimacer en voyant le sourire qu'affiche l'homme qui vient de la pousser.

\- Monsieur Potter. Je vous en pris, entrez.

Sans un mot, tu passes le pas de la porte et t'assois dans le fauteuil. Aujourd'hui tu te retrouves de l'autre côté du bureau. Et tu détestes ça. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais que tes amis t'en voudront. Alors tu continues à venir ici, juste pour les apparences.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

Tu hausses les épaules et marmonnes la même phrase qu'à chaque fois :

\- Comme d'habitude.

L'autre s'assoit dans son grand fauteuil et te dévisage. Il a envie que tu lui racontes toute ta vie depuis la dernière fois. Sauf que tu n'as rien à lui dire. Ton travail ne le regarde pas, secret professionnel et le reste de ton existence est vide. Quant à tes nuits, elles ne t'appartiennent pas, tu ne peux donc pas les lui conter.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

Et dans un certain sens, tu ne mens pas. Il n'y a que des habitudes dans tes journées.

\- Vous savez Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas en restant refermé sur vous-même que je pourrais vous aider.

Un sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres et un léger rire les franchit. Tu trouves sa réplique comique.

\- ça fait neuf ans que vous tentez de m'aider Docteur, tu répliques. Et est-ce qu'il y a eu une amélioration ? Personnellement, non, je n'en vois pas.

\- Il ne faut pas désespérer Monsieur Potter. Je continue de travailler sur votre souci et j'en parle régulièrement à mes confrères. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous aider. Mais c'est aussi à vous de travailler. Si vous ne nous dites pas comment les choses évoluent, se sera d'autant plus difficile de vous guérir.

\- Donc vous croyez toujours que je suis malade ?

\- Eh bien… dans un certain sens, oui, finit l'homme en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

Tu secoues la tête, las de ce discours récurrent. Tu l'as tellement entendu que tu ne le connais par cœur. Toujours les mêmes mots, toujours les mêmes phrases. Et puis cet arrière-plan qui parfois sonne faux et te donne envie de tout faire exploser. Tu te souviens encore de ta première rencontre avec le docteur. Tu n'avais que dix-huit ans. Jeune Sauveur de l'humanité et nouveau patient du service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Il était beau le héros. Il était surtout fou. Et il y avait de quoi… Tu ne supportais plus d'entendre sans cesse toutes ces voix, tous ces soupirs, tous ces murmures, tous ces cris, tous ces pleurs. Toutes ces vies. Ton mal de tête était permanent et t'empêchait de vivre. Ce qui n'a pas grandement changé en y réfléchissant bien. A l'époque, tu pensais vraiment que tu étais malade, que tu devenais fou. Jusqu'à ce que les médecins te proposent un diagnostic. Rien de bien concret, rien de bien sûr. Mais c'est la seule version qui revient et qui donne un sens à ces mots, à tous tes maux. Apparemment, lorsque tu aurais reçu le sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort, tu te serais retrouvé dans une sorte d'entre-deux, te reliant à tous les êtres sur terre. En toute logique, tu aurais dû mourir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et tu es revenu sur terre, accomplissant ton foutu Destin. Ou alors était-ce une malédiction ? C'est ce que tu penses depuis le début.

\- Vous m'écoutez toujours ? te demande le docteur, te faisant sortir de tes songes.

Tu grognes et passes une main dans tes cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je vous entends toujours. D'ailleurs, vous devriez arrêter de me comparer à un rat de laboratoire. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne prendrais plus un seul de vos traitements. J'oublie les potions et tout le reste. Je me contente du sortilège de silence et je m'en sors très bien ainsi.

Il grimace car tu viens de le devancer une fois de plus. Les surprises n'existent plus avec toi.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous entendez toujours les pensées de tout le monde et n'utilisez que le sort de silence pour vous protéger. Rien de plus depuis notre rendez-vous d'il y a six mois ?

\- Exactement docteur. Rien de plus.

Tu te gardes bien de lui raconter tes nuits. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que les drogues t'aident à surmonter ce brouhaha. Tout comme le sexe, l'alcool, Peter, Paul & Mary.

\- Bien.

\- Donc si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais retourner voir mes propres patients et les aider. Pour de vrai.

Ta réplique n'est pas bien reçue et tu te moques que ton docteur te trouve odieux. Tu n'es pas là pour lui faire plaisir de toute façon.

.

 _A suivre..._

.

* * *

La suite arrivera demain ou après-demain.


	2. Paul

Hello

Voila le second chapitre, toujours dans la lignée du premier.

En me relisant, j'ai vu beaucoup de fautes, donc j'espère ne pas en avoir trop oublié.

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

 **Paul**

Les clefs de ton appartement tournent autour de tes doigts car tu viens juste de fermer la porte. Alors que tu verrouilles cette dernière et fais disparaître les morceaux de métal dans la poche de ta veste, ton bassin se met à bouger doucement. Tu entends déjà la musique de la boite où tu vas aller. Les basses résonnent dans tes oreilles et te donnent la chair de poule. Ta journée a été horrible. Bruyante. Assourdissante. Tu as bien cru craquer plus d'une fois. Mais le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'a pas ce droit. Seul celui à qui tu laisses la place une fois la nuit venue a tous les droits. Tu es Dieu. Tu es jouissance pure. Tu es luxure et désir. Tu es tout. Et en même temps rien. Une définition qui te sied à merveille. Elle te colle à la peau et s'immisce dans chacun de tes pores. Tout comme ce liquide qui brûle ton sang et le parcourt à une vitesse folle. Tu as déjà pris plus que tu n'aurais dû, mais tu t'en moques. Devant toi il y a des corps qui dansent sous les lumières d'un arc-en-ciel scintillant. Dans l'ascenseur les numéros qui défilent sous tes yeux dansent et se baisent sans pudeur, te donnant envie de jouir dans ton pantalon. Mais non, pas comme ça. Pas si vite. Il te faut un autre corps ce soir. Tu as besoin de te perdre en un parfait inconnu. Peu importe son nom, tant qu'il accepte d'être Peter, Paul ou Mary. Tant qu'il accepte que tu sois l'un d'eux.

Tu finis par transplaner non loin de la boite de nuit où tu as l'habitude de te rendre. Il y a déjà du monde, du bruit. Parfait. Juste ce dont tu as besoin. Reconnu du videur, tu passes devant tout le monde, un immense sourire aux lèvres. En quelques minutes, tu as déposé ton manteau, ta main serre un verre à la saveur sucrée et ton corps danse au milieu des autres. Tu es dans ton élément. Un peu comme chez toi. La musique te transporte et tu te déhanches sans prêter attention à ce qui t'entoure. Tu sens des mains frôler tes fesses et ton érection. Tu entends des mots impudiques qui t'électrisent. Mais rien ne t'intéresse. Personne ne veut jouer à ton jeu. Aucun n'est bon pour ce rôle. Alors tu finis par retourner au bar et t'assois sur un tabouret. Tu commandes une autre boisson, plus forte. A croire que ton corps s'habitue de plus en plus à ton échappatoire. Il te faut une autre dose. Tu le sais déjà car ton doigt joue nerveusement avec la chaîne qui entoure ton cou. Tu l'as prise au cas où… juste au cas où. Prendre une dose serait déraisonnable et c'est pourquoi tu hésites. Tu connais tes limites et effleures toujours le point de chute sans jamais arriver à le saisir. Tout simplement parce que tu as encore peur. Mais peut-être que ce soir…

\- Bonsoir.

Tu fermes les yeux et fais craquer ta nuque. Voila un importun qui te coupe dans ta réflexion et vient t'envahir de ses mots déroutants. Il semble te connaître. Un ancien plan-cul certainement. Mais ce qui te fait tiquer, c'est que toi aussi tu te souviens de quelque chose le concernant. Et c'est probablement cela qui te fait tourner la tête en sa direction.

\- Bonsoir, répète l'importun.

Tu restes figé en réalisant brusquement qui te fait face. Draco Malfoy. Dans toute sa splendeur. Dans toute sa beauté. Tu l'avais oublié. Mais lui non. Il a même très envie de recommencer le scénario de la dernière fois. Sauf que tu te demandes si c'est une si bonne idée que ça. Après tout, il reste ta Némésis. Perdu dans tes pensées, noyé dans la kétamine, shooté aux vapeurs de vodka, tu passes une main fébrile dans tes cheveux. Draco continue à te fixer et commence à regretter de t'avoir abordé. Ton silence l'exaspère. Alors que pour toi c'est salvateur. Encore une différence entre vous. Il va pour partir et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ta main se pose sur son bras. Comme pour le retenir ? Tu refuses aussitôt cette idée. Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Draco. C'est ça ? tu feins de te souvenir.

Et tu lui parles maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser s'éloigner ? Non, il a fallu que tu suives cette pulsion. Peut-être parce qu'elle est nouvelle, que tu ne la connais pas encore et que tu as hâte de l'assouvir, de la voir se plier devant toi.

\- Oui, répond le blond en te souriant.

\- Et toi, c'est Peter. Mais… je préfère t'appeler Paul ce soir.

Tu hoches de la tête et portes ton verre à tes lèvres. Soit, tu seras Paul. Cela te convient parfaitement. Tu n'as même pas à choisir. Alors pourquoi tu continues de jouer avec ta chaîne ? C'est d'ailleurs la question que se pose Draco. Le regard rivé sur le métal brillant, des questions lui mordent les lèvres sans oser venir à ta rencontre.

\- Tu aimes ? tu demandes en tirant un peu sur l'argent et en plongeant tes iris dans un autre métal en fusion

\- Elle est jolie. Et elle cache quoi ?

D'un sourire taquin tu tires encore plus dessus et finis par laisser sortir un minuscule flacon qui dormait au creux de ton cœur. Comme réveillé, tiré de son sommeil, il s'étire et se dévoile tout doucement. D'une main habile, tu le caresses et l'encourages à continuer ainsi. il est si proche de toi.

\- C'est ma dernière acquisition. Un merveilleux produit. Il est toujours plein et prêt à l'emploi. Plus simple que son grand-frère.

Draco fronce les sourcils. Il a compris de quoi tu parles, mais doute de ses suppositions. Et toi, tu hoches de la tête alors que tu rapproches le flacon de ton nez, le dévisse et inspire fortement. L'odeur emplit aussitôt tes narines et se diffuse dans ton sang en ébullition.

\- Oh poppers à la folie douce et puérile, emmène-moi sur les sommets des dieux que je jouisse de ma pleine puissance, tu marmonnes si bas que tu sais que personne ne t'a entendu.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passe. Ton corps entier devient un battement de cœur fou, t'obligeant à te lever et à aller battre sur la piste de danse. La main tendue en direction de Draco, tu as envie qu'il te rejoigne, accepte ton invitation que tu ne donnes que rarement. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Une nouvelle fois.

Vos corps ondulent langoureusement sous les spots en chaleur, suivant le rythme de la musique, se déhanchant sur tes battements de cœur effréné. Il a ses mains sur tes fesses et son bassin qui se presse contre le tien. Sa bouche s'amuse dans ton cou et tu te retiens de gémir. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit autour de toi. Tu es devenu sourd à la vie. Enfin. Enfin la libération tant attendue, la délivrance tant désirée. C'est encore meilleur qu'une fellation, qu'un anulingus, qu'une baise. C'est plus jouissif qu'un orgasme. Oh, tu sais très bien que ce sentiment n'est qu'éphémère. Juste quelques secondes de répit, parfois quelques minutes. Mais jamais plus. Ce qui explique tes tentatives de prolonger cet état, au travers de toutes ces substances que tu ingères. Tu sniffes une nouvelles fois le poppers à ton cou et te retiens de justesse au corps de Draco.

\- Oh ! Doucement ! s'exclame-t-il en te voyant te raccrocher à lui.

Mais tu souris, tel un idiot et secoue la tête avant de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes. Tes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux blonds et ta langue dans sa bouche. Tu l'embrasses à en perdre le souffle, à en aspirer le sien entre tes lèvres. Un peu comme si tu voulais aspirer sa vie et la faire tienne. C'est peut-être ce que tu désires au fond de toi, dans cette pulsion animale qui te prend au ventre et te pousse à vouloir plus.

Sans préavis, tu attrapes sa ceinture et le tire en direction de la sortie. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, Draco te suit, heureux de cette initiative. Sur le chemin qui mène à ton appartement, il te dévore du regard et c'est comme si tu sentais déjà sa langue glisser sur ta peau frémissante. Il te tarde d'arriver chez toi. Pour l'embrasser. Pour le déshabiller. Pour le sucer. Pour le baiser.

A peine as-tu refermé la porte derrière toi que tu le plaques contre un mur et presses ton désir contre le sien. Il est dans un état similaire au tien. Mais il ne faut pas aller trop vite non plus. La nuit ne fait que commencer. A contre cœur tu te détaches de lui et vas allumer la musique. Toujours la même. Draco tique dès les premières notes, puis hausse les épaules et s'affale dans ton canapé. La chemise entrouverte, le pantalon tendu par son érection, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres rouges sont un vrai appel à la débauche. Désireux de le faire monter un peu plus, tu lui sers un verre de whisky pur feu.

\- Merci.

C'est un souffle contre ta nuque, suivi d'une main impatiente qui se glisse dans ton boxer. Ton sexe emprisonné entre ses doigts, tu gémis et te laisses faire. Il a envie de mener la danse. Tu devines ses intentions qu'il ne pourrait pas te cacher de toute façon. Et tu aimes assez ce qu'il projette de faire. Allongé sur le tapis aux longs poils, tu le regardes faire. Il est debout, juste au-dessus de toi et danse lentement, retirant sa chemise et ses chaussures. La ceinture pend déjà négligemment et le premier bouton à l'entrejambe a sauté. Ayant une vision parfaite sur son corps, tu ne peux empêcher ta langue de venir lécher tes lèvres. Et lorsqu'il se décide à venir te rejoindre, c'est pour faire couler le liquide ambré sur ton torse nu afin de recueillir par la suite chaque goutte d'alcool. Quelle bonne idée il a eu. Sa langue est partout sur ton ventre. Elle fouille chaque recoin, s'attarde sur les points sensibles. C'est un vrai supplice, une torture d'extase. Tu as cette putain d'envie de dire fuck au Destin. Ce qu'au final tu te décides à faire plusieurs minutes après, lorsque tu pénètres l'intimité de Draco et le pilonne avec ardeur, à même le sol. Et c'est ça, le Destin. Tu lui cries ta haine et ta douleur. Tu lui murmures tes peurs et tes cauchemars. Regarde-moi Destin. Je baise Draco Malfoy, celui que tu as nomme Némésis. Et il aime ça en plus.

Three, two, one… le décompte commence.

oOo

Tu te demandes encore comment Ron a fait pour passer la porte de ton appartement. Et pourtant, il est bien là, devant toi. Les poings sur les hanches, la mine grave. Et toi tu es à peine remis de ta débauche de la nuit dernière. Tu étais encore dans les bras de Draco. Pour la troisième fois en ne comptant que cette semaine. Une foule de questions se bousculent dans ta tête rien qu'à cette pensée. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Tu dois avant tout arriver à faire sortir ton meilleur ami. Parce que oui, le soleil est debout et tu es redevenu le Sauveur tant adulé, celui qui a des amis.

Alors qu'un puissant mal de tête se jette sur toi et te martèle les tempes, tu lances aussitôt des dizaines de sorts, espérant atténuer la douleur. Tu ne sais même plus si c'est l'alcool, le manque ou tous ces gens qui hurlent qui provoquent cette brûlure à tes oreilles. Et tu t'en fou car tu souhaites juste que ça cesse.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ? te demande Ron en posant son manteau sur une chaise.

Tu lui lances un regard mauvais, car tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. Tu le savais même avant qu'il ne la pose.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant… de temps en temps, marmonne-t-il. On ne te voit plus. Tu ne viens plus aux repas, ni aux anniversaires, ni aux fiançailles. Ça fait presque trois mois que l'on s'est pas vu Harry !

Tu hausses les épaules et te sers une grande tasse de café serré. Le minimum pour arriver à te sortir de ton état léthargique. Il faut dire que tu es bien devenu sourd hier soir. Tout en te massant la nuque, tu plonges ton regard dans celui de ton ami. Et c'est plus fort que toi. Tu t'en veux. Horriblement. Affreusement. Il ne mérite pas, ne te mérite pas. Mais pour lui, tu es encore ce jeune garçon un peu gauche qui est arrivé à Poudlard sans rien connaître du monde sorcier. Tu es son meilleur ami, celui qui a toujours été là pour lui, dans chaque moment de sa vie. Tu es un frère de cœur, un confident. Un ami. Et malgré ton comportement, malgré les années d'éloignement, tu es encore tout ça pour lui. Alors tu joues ton rôle. Tu finis par t'excuser, lui proposes un café, demandes de ses nouvelles, de celles de sa famille. Tu souris et tu arrives même à rire à deux reprises. Tout ça pour que Ron soit heureux. Mais toi ne l'es pas.

Quand il s'en va, près d'une heure plus tard, ton mal de tête est encore plus violent. Tu as beau jeter des sorts, te boucher les oreilles, mettre la musique à fond, rien n'y fait. L'insupportable est déjà là. Trop présent. Trop douloureux. Trop de trop. Tes pupilles fixent le frigo depuis quelques minutes et tu hésites. Cela fait si longtemps… Trois ans peut-être. Ou quatre. La dernière fois que tu as fait appel à ton vrai toi en pleine journée remonte à si loin. Tu avais même failli faire une overdose. Juste failli… Peut-être que cette fois tu pourrais y arriver. Et déjà tu as la main tendue vers la poignée de la porte. En une seconde, elle est ouverte et tes doigts s'agrippent au petit flacon rouge. Sans plus attendre, tu le serres fermement et marche rapidement vers ta chambre. En l'espace de trois secondes, le tiroir est par terre, retourné et différents cachets sont disposés dans ta main. Tu les avales cul-sec et pries en silence pour que tu n'entendes plus. Plus de voisin qui fait sa liste de course. Plus de voisine qui réfléchit à sa tenue du jour. Plus d'inconnu qui se demande comment va sa mère. Plus d'enfant qui chante des chansons paillardes. Tu ne veux plus. Plus rien. Hormis le silence et la solitude.

oOo

\- Paul ?

Une lacération.

\- Paul ?

Une déchirure.

\- Paul ?

Une flagellation.

\- Quoi !? tu hurles sans retenue, faisant sursauter Draco.

Pourquoi tient-il tant à te parler ? Ne peut-il pas se taire et faire ce pourquoi il est là. Te sucer, t'embrasser, te faire prendre ton pied. Te faire oublier tout simplement. Te faire t'oublier. Mais non tu entends déjà les prémices de ses questions. Ce ne sont que des murmures hésitants, mais ils te fouettent les tympans et commencent à te faire regretter cette soirée.

\- Pourquoi cette chanson ?

Tu te mets à le fixer en te demandant s'il est vraiment sérieux. Cette chanson, c'est tout et rien. C'est toi, lui, eux. C'est tout le monde et personne. Mais si tu lui dis ceci il y a de grandes chances que ta soirée se termine brutalement. Sauf que tu ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.

Et puis il y a ce souvenir qui vient te frapper sans prévenir. Ce moment où tu l'as sauvé des flammes, où tu as rencontré cet autre Draco sans en prendre conscience. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, en cet instant que tu comprends.

Il est là, assis dans ton canapé, un verre à la main, le regard posé sur toi qui ne bouge plus et il attend. Il ne pense presque à rien. Il chante juste les paroles de la chanson. Il t'appelle de tous ces noms que tu aimes et il te promet milles désirs.

Tu pourrais ne pas répondre à sa question, te jeter sur lui et te perdre en lui. Être lui. Sauf que le regard qu'il te lance te bloque. Il continue de chanter tout en se léchant les lèvres, t'attisant et t'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Alors tu passes une main dans tes cheveux et t'assois à ses côtés.

\- Parce que je suis chacun d'eux et que je ne veux plus être moi, tu murmures doucement.

Tu as bien du mal à croire que tu viens de lui répondre et qui plus est, avec honnêteté. Tu viens de lâcher une bombe en plein milieu de ton salon et tu commences déjà à regretter. Mais quel andouille fais-tu ! Tant que tu y es, dis lui ton vrai nom, lèves tous les sorts qui te camouflent et…

Et quoi ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais plus.

Tu te mets à regretter cette rencontre, ces recommencements. Tu n'es pas censé d'attacher, te lier. Tu es là pour te perdre et devenir celui que tu ne seras jamais. Mais c'est trop tard.

\- C'est dommage, souffle Draco après plusieurs secondes de réflexion que tu as occultées, trop plongé dans ton ivresse et ta perdition.

Surpris de sa réponse, tu te tournes vers lui et le dévisages. Il te fixe avec ce petit rictus qui lui sied si bien. Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Et c'est à cet instant précis que tu comprends. Ou plutôt tu entends ce qu'il a compris.

Tu te lèves en un bond comme si tu venais d'être brûlé. Comme si le feudeymon venait de te rattraper des années après.

\- Comment ?

Et la vérité qui se met à hurler te fait mal. Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter de coucher avec lui et encore moins de recommencer tant de fois.

Draco continue de te fixer et il jubile. Ses lèvres ne bougent pas, mais tu entends tout. Ce mouvement dans tes cheveux, ce regard un peu trop vert, cette posture du passé, ce mordillement de lèvres. Tu t'es trahi à diverses reprises et tu te hais pour cela.

Ton cœur s'affole dans ta poitrine, les basses te semblent loin et le poison dans tes veines ne te brûle plus. Tout vient de disparaître en un battement de cils.

Le sien.

\- Dégage ! tu hurles à t'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Si fort que Draco sursaute et prend peur. Il craint que toi, Harry Potter, ne craque et commette un acte irréparable.

En réalité, il est effrayé de découvrir ce personnage. C'est pourquoi il s'enfuit comme il sait si bien le faire, te laissant seul avec ton désespoir.

A peine la porte fermée que tu pousses un cri inhumain. Tes genoux rencontrent douloureusement le sol accompagnés par ces larmes qui fracassent le sol.

Il sait.

Il sait.

Il sait.

Three, Two, One, c'est la chute vertigineuse qui s'enclenche. Qui se déclenche. Pas le temps de tirer le signal d'alarme. Il est trop tard pour se rattraper. Tu tombes, percutes ses mots qui résonnent encore en toi. Ton nom te malmène si violemment que tu finis recroquevillé sur le sol.

Il sait.

Tout comme ton voisin du dessus qui sait que tu es un dépravé.

Tout comme le vieux couple du premier qui a compris que tu n'as pas pris ton pied ce soir.

Tout comme cette inconnue, tu ne sais où, qui se demande pourquoi cet homme blond marche si vite.

\- _Silencio_ ! tu rugis en espérant replonger dans ton monde nocturne… en vain.

Peter, Paul et Mary ne crient plus dans tes oreilles. Poppers est devenu sans odeur. Et Ambre n'a plus de saveur. Te voila revenu en plein jour alors que tout est sombre autour de toi.

Tes repères s'envolent, s'effritent et c'est dans tes dernières forces que tu transplanes chez toi. A peine arrivé, les médicaments du cobaye te griffent la gorge et échouent lamentablement dans ton estomac. Tu en as pris plus que tu ne devrais. Et tant pis si c'est la fin. Au moins tu sens que ton cerveau oublie et s'éteint dans une douce euphorie salvatrice.

oOo

Tu attends devant la porte blanche, tel un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise. Tes doigts se tordent entre eux et tes dents n'arrêtent pas de malmener tes lèvres. Tu as les cheveux encore plus en pétard que d'habitude et des cernes énormes soulignent tes yeux rouges. Il y a encore dix minutes tu étais en train de pleurer.

La porte s'ouvre et tu croises le regard de ton docteur. Il est surpris. Tu l'entends qui te pose milles questions en même temps. Alors tu secoues la tête en le suppliant du regard de se taire. Quelques secondes, un sort lancé et tu vas un petit mieux.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Nous avons rendez-vous ?

Tu secoues la tête en signe de négation.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Tu réitères ton geste.

\- Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Comme un enfant bien sage, tu obéis. Les minutes d'attente te semblent interminables. Surtout que les patients qui se trouvent à côté de toi ne cessent de pailler. Quand tu entends enfin les pas du docteur revenir, tu ne peux t'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Je finis avec mon prochain rendez-vous et je vous prends ensuite.

A ses mots, tu sursautes et le dévisages. Et puis tu réalises que non, il ne va pas te prendre comme toi tu l'entends en général. Il fait jour et en ce moment tu es juste Harry Potter, cet homme perdu et dévasté par son quotidien assourdissant. Il ne fait pas nuit, ce n'est pas un plan-cul. Et surtout tu n'es pas sourd.

Un peu tremblant, tu acquiesces et t'assois sur un des sièges froids. Et tu attends.

Dans tes oreilles la musique de ton téléphone crache des paroles incompréhensibles. Tu sais que tes voisins entendent et que ça les gênent, mais tu t'en moques. Pour une fois. Pour une fois tu ne seras pas celui que tout le monde voudrait que tu sois. Que tu étais.

Et puis c'est ton tour. En une fraction de secondes tu t'engouffres dans le bureau du docteur. Un peu comme si tu avais le diable à tes trousses. Ce qui en soit n'est peut-être pas faux.

Tu t'assois dans un fauteuil, ton corps tremblant légèrement.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Harry ? Nous nous sommes vus il y a peu et vous sembliez…

\- Ça va pas, tu le coupes. Ça va pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tout. Tout. Tout, tu répètes comme une litanie.

\- Vous avez pris quelque chose ?

\- Tout. Tout, tu reprends.

\- Harry, il va falloir vous calmer pour que je comprenne. Je suis là pour vous aider. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Tu relèves la tête, ne cachant même plus ton désespoir. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur tes joues.

\- Le silence.

C'est tout ce que tu veux. Le silence. Que les voix se taisent à jamais.

\- Il faudra prendre des potions, t'explique ton docteur.

Tu ne voulais pas. Tu n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais ton monde nocturne vient de tomber en miette il y a deux jours et tu ne tiens plus.

Sans dire un mot, tu acquiesces. Tant pis si tu redeviens ce cobaye. Tant pis si Harry Potter refait surface et te ronge les intestins. Tant que tout ce vacarme s'apaise. Tant que…

\- Je regarde ce que je vous avais prescris la dernière fois. Ça remonte à loin. Si vous voulez vraiment voir si c'est efficace il faudra suivre votre traitement à la lettre. On est bien d'accord ?

\- Oui, tu marmonnes.

Et merde ! Te voila revenu en arrière. Toi qui avais trouvé ton propre remède salvateur, tu n'y arrives plus. Tu n'es plus que cette loque d'après guerre. Un cadavre au souffle erratique. Un fantôme palpitant.

Harry Potter.

\- Prenez déjà ça, te dit ton docteur en te tendant une fiole au liquide violacé. Et voila le reste, enchaîne-t-il en poussant une feuille en ta direction. Allez au sous-sol, ils sont déjà au courant et vous attende. Et voyez avec ma secrétaire pour un rendez-vous dans quinze jours. Nous ferons un point sur votre état.

Tu hoches de la tête et quittes le bureau sans un mot. Tes oreilles bourdonnent un petit peu moins et les douleurs dans ta nuque semblent moins atroce.

Patient zéro te revoilà à la maison. Bienvenue chez toi.

oOo

Elle te sourit. Doucement. Tendrement. Comme toujours.

Son regard est maternel, bienveillant. Comme toujours.

Elle te regarde juste. Elle attend simplement. Comme toujours.

\- C'est bon, tu souffles en tentant de relâcher les muscles de ton dos.

\- Je suis contente de te voir Harry.

Ses mots sont doux. Ils ne t'agressent pas les tympans. Ce doit être la potion que tu viens de prendre qui les anesthésie.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais repris ton traitement.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis contente. Les médicomages travaillent durs pour rendre les potions le plus efficaces possible.

\- Hum.

\- Tu y retournes quand ?

\- Dans deux jours.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Tu secoues la tête. Tu as toujours refusé que quelqu'un t'accompagne. C'est ton fardeau, pas le leur. Ils ont leur vie à vivre. La tienne n'est plus et tu n'as pas le droit de leur en prendre, ne serait-ce qu'un chouilla.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais venir te voir samedi prochain ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci. Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Hermione se lève et se penche vers toi pour déposer un baiser sur ta joue. Avec discrétion elle quitte ton appartement, te laissant seul.

Te voila à nouveau face au vide. C'est comme si tu flottais dans un nuage perdu au-dessus de l'océan. Ce n'est ni agréable, ni désagréable. Tu ne ressens rien. Tu n'es rien.

Ton estomac gronde et te rappelle à l'ordre. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? Hier soir te semble-t-il. Un peu hagard, tu te diriges vers ta cuisines et sors un morceau de poulet du frigo. Il reste aussi quelques pâtes. Sans envie, tu poses le tout dans une assiette et t'installes dans ton canapé. En un mouvement de main la télé s'allume, diffusant une émission de télé réalité affligeante.

L'automate que tu redevenu porte machinalement les aliments à ta bouche. Tu ne sens ni le chaud, ni le froid. Le poulet n'a aucune saveur et les pâtes aucune texture. Tes dents écrasent lentement ce qui se trouve dans ta bouche et ta gorge déglutis pour avaler la bouchée. Et tu recommences.

Une bouchée. Et une autre. Et une autre. Et une autre. Et une autre. Et une autre.

Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses ton repas. Ton estomac ne grogne plus, mais tu as déjà oublié. Tu as mangé ou pas ? Et c'était quoi ?

Pff, tu t'en moques bien. Ton regard se pose sur la pendule et ton bras s'étire en un parfait mouvement pour attraper la fiole qui se trouve non loin, ainsi que les petits cachets qui brillent parfaitement à côté. Machinalement tu portes le tout à tes lèvres et avales d'une traite. Un peu trop vite semble-t-il, puisque tu te mets à tousser.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Déjà tu sens ton corps s'affaiblir et tes sens disparaître. Ton souffle ralentit alors que tes paupières se ferment.

Tu n'es plus.

Plus rien.

oOo

Devant toi une jeune femme se penche au-dessus d'une cagette de fraises et tu devines ses narines en train d'humer leur parfum sucré. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pouvoir faire de même. Mais tu sais très bien que cela ne servirait à rien. Tu ne sens plus rien.

Alors que les gens qui font leur marché aiment sentir les produits devant eux, toi tu prends n'importe quoi. Du moment que cela te nourrit. Tel un automate programmé aux tâches basiques, tu t'exécutes. Deux carottes, quelques pommes, d'autres fruits que tu ne regardes même pas, des pâtes, du riz, du dentifrice, et d'autres produits divers et variés. Ton panier ressemble à celui de n'importe quel client. Sauf que toi… toi tu n'as pas de recette dans ta tête, pas d'association de saveurs au bord des lèvres, pas d'envie de créer un plat. Tu sais qu'une fois chez toi, tu rangeras chaque chose à sa place et que tu ne les ressortiras que lorsque ton corps réclamera sa dose de nutriments. Une cuisson à l'eau et se sera fini. Jusqu'au prochain plat.

Voilà ta nouvelle vie. Ou ton ancienne vie. Parce que tu es déjà passé par là.

Les potions, les cachets, les rendez-vous sans fin. Et ce vide. Dans tes oreilles, mais pas que. Partout, en vérité. Plus d'odorat, plus de palet, plus de sensation sur ta peau. Plus d'envie. Aucune envie. Tu étais devenu un robot de chair sans vie. Et après des mois à tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau tu avais fini par craquer.

Et c'est là que tu étais devenu cet autre toi. Ce toi de la nuit.

Mais tu étais.

Un peu tout le monde et en même temps personne.

Mais tu étais.

Et aujourd'hui tu n'es plus à nouveau.

Alors que tes articles passent devant la caissière, tu te demandes ce que tu fais là. Pourquoi es-tu revenu en arrière ? Pourquoi prendre ce chemin de vide alors que tu sais que tu ne le veux pas ? Et lorsque tu revois le sourire en coin de Draco juste avant que tu ne l'entendes confesser sa découverte, tu te raisonnes et souris aimablement à la caissière.

De toute façon la nuit ne t'apporte plus rien. Seul Harry Potter existe. Enfin… pour les autres. Et tu essayes de te convaincre que ce n'est pas si mal en fin de compte. Si au moins tu peux apporter ça.

Oui, c'est pas si mal de ne pas vivre… peut-être.

oOo

Devant toi le soleil luit de tout son éclat, t'aveuglant un peu trop. Tu fermes les yeux quelques secondes pour les soulager. La météo fait vraiment n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. Elle passe d'une humeur orageuse à une humeur joviale pour finir par chialer toutes les larmes de son ciel. Tu te dis qu'elle est vraiment conne, qu'elle devrait peut-être se décider. Choisir ce qu'elle veut vraiment être, ce qu'elle veut vraiment faire.

Ou c'est toi ?

Une main se pose sur la tienne, stoppant tes pensées lugubres.

\- Tu viens Harry ? te demande la petite fille rousse devant toi.

Tu regardes un peu plus au loin, Hermione vous détaille avec ce regard si maternel. Et même si tu n'en as pas envie, même si ton corps ne ressent aucun désir de bouger, tu te lèves et les rejoins.

Rose te tire par la main, te guidant vers une balançoire.

\- Tu me pousses ?

Tu esquisses un faible sourire et portes l'enfant pour l'asseoir sur la balançoire. Puis d'un geste mécanique tu commences à la pousser doucement.

\- Plus fort, t'intime Rose.

Alors tu t'exécutes, tel le parfait pantin que tu es devenu. Tes bras se tendent et donnent une plus forte impulsion. Encore et encore.

Devant toi Rose rigole aux éclats. Elle semble heureuse. Ça doit être bien d'être heureux. Au fond de toi tu es jaloux d'elle. Elle a toute la vie devant elle, l'insouciance de son enfance, une famille aimante et la paix dans son cœur. Tu aimerais bien être elle… enfin tu crois.

Le regard dans le vide, tu continues de la pousser sans vraiment te rendre compte qu'il y a des cris. Jusqu'à ce que la balançoire te revienne vide entre les mains. Quelque chose cloche, ce n'est pas normal. Ne devrait-il pas y avoir une petite fille assise ?

D'un seul coup tu relèves la tête et vois Rose par terre qui pleure et Hermione qui la serre dans ses bras. Cette dernière te lance un regard noir, mais c'est à peine si cela te fait de l'effet.

Tu sais que tu viens de faire une erreur qui aurait pu être très grave. Tu le savais, elle avait insisté. Mais ce n'est pas ta place, ça le sera jamais. Même dans cet état de robot désarticulé, tu ne seras plus jamais comme avant.

\- Je… pardon… je, tu bégayes.

Et d'un seul coup tu te mets à regretter les voix d'avant. Si tu les entendais encore tu aurais pu sentir la peur de Rose et éviter cet accident. Alors certes, tes oreilles te feraient atrocement mal, mais Rose ne serait pas à terre, les genoux en sang, la lèvre entrouverte et avec une bosse sur la tête.

\- Pardon, tu murmures une dernière fois avant de t'éclipser.

oOo

Ça non plus ça ne te fais plus rien. Ton sexe entre les mains, ta vessie se vidant devant tes yeux, tu ne ressens aucun soulagement. Coquille vide qui se vide.

Tu t'essuies, tires la chasse, ouvres la porte, te diriges vers le lavabo, ouvres le robinet, te mouilles les mains, mets du savon dessus, les frottes, les rinces et les essuies. Rien d'exaltant, rien d'enivrant. Aucune sensation.

Alors que tu pousses la porte pour sortir des toilettes du restaurant où tu dînes, tu percutes quelqu'un.

Une vague excuse, aucun regard.

\- Potter ?

Sauf que l'autre te connaît. Tu relèves la tête, plus par politesse, mais lorsque tu reconnais ton interlocuteur, tu ressens un léger picotement le long de ton échine.

\- Draco, tu murmures.

\- Tu… Salut.

\- Salut, tu réponds en miroir juste avant de reprendre ton chemin.

Parce que même si tu ne ressens presque plus rien, parce que même si c'est dur de te l'avouer, le revoir vient de te retourner les tripes.

Tu revois son sourire, ses lèvres, son corps, son déhanchement, son sexe et tout ce qu'il ne t'a jamais avoué. Tu entends à nouveau ses gémissements, ses suppliques et ses aveux silencieux.

Mais tout ça n'est plus, tout s'est arrêté.

Alors tu secoues légèrement la tête et retournes t'asseoir en face du politicien qui t'a invité à dîner pour parler d'un projet ou d'un soutient… enfin tu t'en moques bien. Tu es là pour faire semblant. Après tout, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux en tant qu'Harry Potter.

Le repas passe à une lenteur éreintante. Tu hoche machinalement la tête aux dires de ton interlocuteur. A vrai dire tu ne l'écoutes pas vraiment. Tu es déconnecté, là sans réellement l'être. Juste assez pour que personne ne le remarque.

Et puis arrive la fin du dessert que tu as à peine goûté. Tu salues le politicien, promets de réfléchir à sa proposition et quittes le restaurant.

Dehors une fine pluie tombe et rafraîchit le fond de l'air. Tu regardes le ciel, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Attendre… c'est pas mal. Ça fait passer le temps. De toute façon, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

Et les minutes défilent, tout comme les gouttes devant tes yeux.

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic.

Ploc.

One.

Two.

Three.

\- Tu comptes rester ici encore combien de temps ?

Tu reconnais aussitôt cette voix. Draco Malfoy est derrière toi.

Tu hausses les épaules sans dire un mot. Le blond se met à ta droite et fixe un point invisible devant lui.

\- Tu es… bizarre, ose-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Un peu surpris par ses mots tu tournes la tête et le dévisages. Mais tu regrettes aussitôt ton geste car ce sont désormais deux orbes gris qui te font face.

\- Tu es si fade, te lance-t-il en grimaçant. J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois…

Mais il ne finis pas sa phrase et tu cherches à comprendre. A entendre. En vain, une potion coule dans tes veines et te prive de ta vie.

\- Tu veux boire un verre ? Ou tu préfères encore regarder la pluie ?

Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas habitué à ça. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux ou ce que tu préfères.

\- Ok, tu marmonnes.

Aussitôt Draco hèle un taxi et te pousse dedans. Tu l'entends donner une adresse au chauffeur et la voiture démarre sous le vacarme des larmes du ciel.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard tu te retrouves assis dans un bar peu fréquenté, un verre de whisky devant toi et deux prunelles orages qui te détaillent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre.

Tu bois une gorgée sans le regarder.

\- Tu es si différent.

Une autre gorgée.

\- Et si pathétique.

Une énième brûlure.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me parler.

Tu finis ton troisième verre.

\- Ou me regarder.

Ta tête est lourde.

\- Je suis fatigué, tu marmonnes en te massant les tempes.

\- Il n'a pas l'air bien votre ami, dit le barman. En même temps avec les trois whisky qu'il vient de boire cul-sec. Vous devriez le ramener chez lui.

Tu sens une main sur ton épaule et un souffle contre ta joue.

\- Potter, tu devrais rentrer. Je t'appelle un taxi. Viens.

Sans protester, tu suis le blond. Bien sagement et avec une légère envie de vomir, tu attends. C'est bien la seule chose que tu sais faire.

\- Allez, monte.

Tu obéis, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu habites où déjà ?

\- Chais pas, tu gémis tout en posant ta tête contre la vitre.

C'est alors que tu sens un corps se presser contre le tien.

\- Potter, c'est quoi ton adresse ?

Tu finis par chuchoter quelques mots, tu entends Draco les répéter et une nouvelle fois les bercements cahoteux de la voiture reprennent.

Le véhicule finit par se stopper et une main te tire hors ce celui-ci.

\- C'est bien là Potter ?

Tu acquiesces.

\- Donne-moi le code et ton étage, tu n'es vraiment pas en état.

Une fois de plus tu obéis et te laisses juste guider. Aucune pensée, aucune décision. Aucune lutte.

Ton corps atterrit sur un canapé bien connu et tu soupires. Tu vas enfin pouvoir dormir. Tu ne sais pas trop comment tu es arrivé ici, mais tu t'en moques bien. Tu vas pour fermer les yeux et laisser le sommeil t'emporter quand tu sens un picotement dérangeant.

\- C'est quoi tout ça Potter ?

Tu te redresses et dévisages l'homme qui se trouve face à toi. Ah oui, c'est lui qui t'a ramené.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces potions Potter ? Insiste Draco sur un ton impérieux.

\- Pour être sourd, tu grognes

\- Sourd ?

\- Oui, sourd. Tu sais, ne plus entendre.

\- Entendre quoi ?

\- Putain Malfoy, tu fais chier. J'ai mal à la tête et tu n'as rien à foutre ici. Alors laisse-moi vomir sur mon tapis et casse-toi.

\- Ah, enfin un peu de piquant, ricane le blond.

Tu écarquilles les yeux en te rendant compte de ce que tu viens de dire. Un grésillement comment à vibrer non loin de tes tympans. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris de potion ? Tu commences à te lever pour en saisir une quand un haut le cœur te prend et que tu rejettes le contenu de ton estomac à tes pieds.

\- Arg Potter. _Récurvite_.

Aussitôt la marre de vomi disparaît. Tu vas pour protester quand tu sens deux bras t'entourer délicatement et te soulever sans difficulté.

\- Draco ?

\- Vas te coucher, tu fais vraiment trop peur ce soir.

\- Hum, tu gémis en enfouissant ton visage dans le cou qui se trouve juste devant toi.

Et puis plus rien.

oOo

Tu te réveilles brusquement, surpris par le brouhaha qui règne dehors. Et le mal de tête qui se jette sur toi à l'instant même où tu ouvres les yeux n'aide en rien à te sentir bien.

Tout en grimaçant tu te demandes ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Tu as eu le repas avec ce type dégouttant… ah oui et puis tu as croisé Draco Malfoy. Et tu as parlé avec lui. Et bu aussi.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent en comprenant ce qui s'est réellement passé. Et tu comprends mieux pourquoi tu entends à nouveau ta voisine du dessus compter ses flexions. Sans réfléchir d'avantage tu jettes plusieurs sorts de silence et bois d'une traite la potion qui traîne sur ta table de chevet. Tout de suite tu sens que les hurlements s'amenuisent. Il faudra encore une bonne demi-heure pour que tout soit silencieux, mais cela est supportable.

D'un pas bancal, tu te diriges vers le salon et alors que tu vas pour te faire couler un café plus qu'amer, tu pousses un cri de surprise en découvrant Draco, assis en tailleur sur ton tapis, les yeux fermé, comme endormi.

\- Merde tu m'as fichu la trouille. Je… je ne t'ai pas entendu.

\- Je méditais, te répond calmement Draco.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je méditais. Tu sais, relaxation, ne penser qu'à une seule chose, faire abstraction du monde.

\- Mais… mais, tu bafouilles, totalement perdu.

Draco se met à rire subitement, te surprenant encore plus. Il a tellement changé.

\- Comment tu as fais ? tu lui demandes en te plantant devant lui comme un fou prêt à tout.

Et c'est ce que tu dois être à ce moment là.

\- Oh, doucement, te repousse-t-il. C'est pas simple à expliquer. Je méditais, c'est tout, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer comme ça.

\- Non pas ça, répliques-tu en agitant les bras de mécontentement. Comment tu as fais pour que je ne t'entende pas du tout. Rien. Rien de rien. Alors que là je t'entends plutôt bien. Et arrête de dire que je suis cinglé !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, te reprend Draco.

\- Si, enfin, non. Et merde.

Tu tournes en rond dans la pièce en marmonnant des mots que toi-même tu ne comprends pas.

\- Si tu enfiles ne serait-ce qu'une chaussure je te lance un _pétrificus_ sur le champ, dis-tu en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- J'ai rien fait.

\- Tu y pensais. Et beaucoup trop fort pour ne pas le faire.

Cette fois, Draco ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Il te fixe, étonné, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation et songeant vraiment à disparaître de ta vie pour de bon. Il regrette même de s'être intéressé à toi hier soir.

\- Ah tais-toi, tu râles.

Tu entends sa surprise, ses questions sans sens et tout au fond, caché par tout ça, cette pointe de victoire. Alors même si ça fait mal, tu te concentres sur cette dernière, cherchant toi aussi à comprendre. Et c'est une claque que tu reçois en pleine figure.

Tes pupilles fixent d'un seul coup le visage inquiet de Draco.

\- Tu aimes ça ?

\- De ? te demande-t-il encore moins rassuré.

\- Quand je suis en colère, quand je suis vulgaire. Comme là. Tu aimes ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

\- Oh, si, répliques-tu avec un petit sourire. Tu aimes me voir hors de moi, complètement cinglé. Et tu n'as pas aimé celui que tu as vu hier.

Tu te rapproches un peu plus de lui. Il a sorti sa baguette, prêt à te lancer un sort si ça dérape.

Et toi tu rigoles à gorge déployée. Comme un fou. Comme le fou qu'il voit en toi… qu'il aime en toi. Un rire qui se remplit petit à petit de larmes car progressivement tu n'entends plus que des murmures.

Et puis plus rien.

Le silence total. Plus de larme, plus de rire, plus de folie. Juste un arrière goût amer de douleur lancinante. Ton corps tombe lourdement. Tu ne bouges plus, agenouillé devant le blond.

\- Potter ?

Tu te relèves doucement et te diriges vers la cafetière car tu sens que le café infâme qui t'attend est plus important que tout.

Une fois ta tasse fumante entre les mains tu oses enfin te retourner pour faire face à Draco. Il n'a pas vraiment bougé, sa baguette est toujours dans sa main, mais ne te vise plus. Sa respiration est redevenue normale et il semble en pleine réflexion.

\- Si tu préfères partir, je ne te retiens pas, dis-tu d'un ton neutre.

\- Petit pote Potter, c'est mal me connaître. Je te rencontre sans savoir que c'est toi, on baise comme des sauvages plusieurs fois, puis je découvre ta véritable identité et j'avoue que je n'ai pas apprécié. Et là, je te revois complètement amorphe, vide de toute énergie, marchant comme un zombie. Ce matin tu pètes un câble en parlant de choses incompréhensibles et maintenant… t'es de nouveau un zombie. Alors tu vois, là tout de suite, je veux bien une tasse de ton café immonde. Eh oui, j'en ai bu hier soir et il est vraiment infecte, débite le blond.

Une nouvelle fois, tu t'exécutes. Tu vides la cafetière comme tu te vides de ton essence. Puis tu tends une tasse à Draco et attends. Tu le sais, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Assis dans le canapé, Draco souffle sur son café et le frôle de ses lèvres. Tu te mets à le détailler… différemment. Tu le connais déjà sous toutes ses coutures, mais ce qu'il te montre à l'instant n'est en rien semblable à ce que tu sais déjà. Il semble calme, posé, réfléchi. Tu dirais même qu'il est… normal. Comme n'importe qui. Et surtout pas comme le Draco Malfoy de ton enfance. Il semble avoir bien changé. Tout comme toi.

\- Alors dis moi Potter, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Tu sursautes quelque peu, revenant à la réalité.

\- Alors ? insiste-t-il.

Tu le rejoins et passes une main dans tes cheveux en bataille. Tes dents mordent tes lèvres car tu ne sais pas par où commencer pour ne pas le faire fuir. Décidément, connaître les pensées des autres était parfois utile.

\- J'entends les pensées de tout le monde, tu débites d'un seul coup, lâchant la bombe sans finesse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je peux entendre les pensées de tout le monde, tout le temps, sans le vouloir.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Hum… tu te racles la gorge. A la fin de la guerre, à un moment, Voldemort m'a lancé le sortilège de la mort et a cru que je l'étais vraiment. A ce moment là, je me suis retrouvé entre-deux. Et quand je suis revenu, rien n'était plus pareil. Au début je n'ai pas senti de différence, mais après… J'ai commencé à entendre les pensées de mes amis. Toutes leurs pensées. Et puis celles des autres. Et pour finir ce fut tout le temps.

Tu marques une pause, laissant le temps à Draco de digérer ce que tu viens de lui expliquer.

\- On suppose que lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans cet entre-deux, j'ai créé une sorte de lien avec le monde, l'univers, la magie… enfin un truc du genre et… je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire vraiment.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien soit je prends ces potions étranges et deviens un gentil zombie sourd, mais sans vie, sans envie, sans émotion presque, soit je suis celui que tu as rencontré la première fois. Si je ne fais rien c'est juste impossible pour moi. Je suis tombé dans le coma à plusieurs reprises avant de découvrir les potions. En fait, j'ai d'abord accepté de jouer le cobaye. Bon petit Harry. J'ai pris tous leurs médicaments, suis devenu ce parfait petit zombie et au début ça allait. Mais les années passant, les effets secondaires étaient devenus invivables pour moi. J'ai tout lâché du jour au lendemain et j'ai découvert d'autres potions. D'autres moyens de tenir le coup, à la limite de sombrer, mais sans jamais chuter. C'est ce moi là que tu as connu.

\- Alors pourquoi revenir…

\- Au stade de zombie ?

Tu bois une gorgée de café et la légère amertume qui frôle ta gorge te redonne le petit coup de fouet dont tu avais besoin.

\- Tu as découvert qui j'étais. Je m'étais trahi alors que je faisais tout pour que personne ne connaisse cette facette de moi. Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de laisser dormir Peter, Paul and Mary et de faire revenir Harry Potter.

\- En même temps, dès le premier soir, quand tu m'as appelé Malfoy, j'ai senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Ta tasse est vide, tu n'as plus de quoi t'occuper. Et tu as toujours cette demande au bord des lèvres. Alors tu oses.

\- Pourquoi ce matin je ne t'ai pas entendu ? Enfin, je me suis réveillé et c'était comme avant, sans potion. J'en ai vite pris une et je croyais que tu étais parti. Mais tu… méditais.

\- Oui, je méditais.

\- Et ?

\- A moi de te raconter une petite histoire. Après la guerre, le nom Malfoy n'annonçait rien de bon. Alors je suis parti. Très loin. J'ai visité pleins de pays jusqu'à arriver au Tibet. J'y ai rencontré des moines, des gens simples, des sorciers qui se contentaient de peu. Je me suis installé dans la vallée de Jiuzhaigou et j'ai appris à méditer. J'y suis resté plusieurs années, vivant comme les habitants, ne cherchant pas plus que ce que m'offrait la vie. J'ai grandi là-bas. Il y a un an, je suis revenu vivre en Angleterre.

Il boit une dernière gorgé de café puis reprend :

\- La méditation m'a beaucoup apporté en calme, maîtrise. Quand je suis dans cet état, je me concentre uniquement sur mes battements de cœur et j'oublie tout le reste. Je suis déconnecté du reste du monde. Peut-être que j'étais trop loin de toi pour que tu m'entendes.

Tu réfléchis à ces suppositions et au fond de toi tu te demandes si tu ne devrais pas aller vivre au Tibet pour ne plus entendre toute cette foule qui jacasse en permanence. Sauf que tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas partir d'ici. Tu y as tes amis, ta vie, tes patients. Tes repères. Et tu ne pourrais pas les quitter sur un coup de tête.

\- Enfin, soupire Draco en posant sa tasse. Je vais te laisser, je pense que tu en as besoin et puis j'ai aussi des trucs à faire.

Il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, enfile ses chaussures et prend son manteau. Toi tu ne bouges pas, le regardant faire. Au moment où il entrouvre la porte, il se retourne vers toi et esquisse un léger sourire.

\- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure.

\- Hum ?

\- J'aime quand tu deviens fou, quand tu perds le contrôle. J'aime vraiment ce côté de toi.

Et il disparaît, te laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Ou alors c'est le café ?

.

 _A suivre..._

.

* * *

Tadam ! Maintenant vous en savez encore plus sur Harry et Draco, ce qu'ils ont fait toutes ces années entre la fin de la guerre et aujourd'hui.

Et Draco sait qu'il est Harry et qui est Harry. Et Harry ne sait plus qui il est.

En me relisant, je trouve qu'il y a pleins de promesses silencieuses dans ce chapitre. Vont-elles être tenues ? Vous découvrirez ça demain soir.


	3. Mary

Hello

Comme annoncé, voici le troisième et avant-dernier chapitre. Merci et bienvenu à tous les anonymes qui ont mis cette fiction en follow.

J'en profite pour vous dire que d'autres projets sont en cours de publication, des Drarrys bien évidemment. **Brun et blond ne feront jamais gris** , un UA sur la prostitution que j'ai terminé d'écrire et qui est publié tous les 3 jours. Et **Stone Mercury** qui se passe durant le tome 7 de JKR, en cours d'écriture avec un nouveau chapitre par semaine. Si jamais l'envie vus prend de les lire, n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon profil pour les retrouver.

* * *

 **Mary**

Tu viens de poser un mois entier de congé après la séance désastreuse de Mme Brenzi. Tu n'es plus capable de t'occuper des autres. C'est à peine si tu y arrives pour toi-même.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis que tu as revu Draco Malfoy et rien n'a changé. Strictement rien. Juste cette petite pointe d'amertume qui est restée, qui n'arrive pas à partir. Et ce n'est pas à cause du café cette fois-ci.

\- Emilie, profitez-en pour vous faire plaisir.

\- J'espère que vous irez mieux Docteur.

\- Merci.

Tu quittes ton bureau, tu ne sais même pas si tu y reviendras. Tu salues rapidement les personnes que tu croises et te diriges sans hésiter vers ton second appartement. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'y es pas retourné.

Une fois sur place, tu observes les lieux comme si tu les découvrais pour la première fois. Dans la penderie, plusieurs tenues sexy attendent d'être enfilées et ensuite déchirées pour une folle nuit de sexe. Dans le frigo, le poppers danse encore avec les bananes et les yaourts périmés. Dans la chaîne hifi, Peter, Paul & Mary attendent que tu les fasses vibrer.

Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça, tu ne veux pas d'eux. Tout simplement parce que tu ne les entends pas t'appeler vu que tu es sourd. Tu t'assois et attends.

Une fois de plus…

oOo

C'est ton portable qui sonne qui te réveille. Il est trois heures du matin. Tu espères que ce sera bon.

Un peu maladroitement, tu te recoiffes, remets tes habits en place, caches ta cicatrice et descends jusqu'à la discothèque qui se trouve non loin.

Tu te postes non loin de l'entrée, un peu dans l'ombre. Tu guettes les hommes et femmes qui rentrent et sortent. Tu en reconnais un certain nombre, mais rien ne t'intéresse. Jusqu'à ce que tu vois une chevelure blonde sortir.

Il rigole et parle avec un autre homme. Il a l'air heureux. Tu devrais peut-être le laisser tranquille. Oui, tu devrais juste t'effacer dans les ténèbres et laisser tout le monde vivre sa vie. Sans toi. Tout serait sûrement plus facile.

Sauf qu'au moment où tu te décides à disparaître, tu es devant lui et il t'a vu. Ses iris te dévisagent et tu sais qu'il t'a reconnu.

\- Po…

Tu secoues la tête vivement. Personne ne doit savoir qui tu es.

\- Paul ! s'exclame Draco. Ça faisait longtemps.

Il se tourne vers l'homme qui l'accompagne, lui murmure quelques mots et revient vers toi. Sa main se loge dans la tienne et il te tire vers ton appartement. En quelques minutes vous êtes à l'intérieur et tu commences à regretter.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Hum, tu souffles en haussant les épaules.

\- Toujours en zombie, dommage. Je pensais… enfin c'est pas grave.

Tu ne dis rien.

\- Je vais retourner en bas, je n'ai jamais été fan des zombies.

\- Non !

Draco penche la tête sur le côté avec un regard interrogateur. Et toi tu commences à grimacer tout en faisant craquer ton cou.

Ça revient.

\- Potter ?

\- Attends, tu geins.

Ta main s'agite et plusieurs sorts de silence sont lancés.

\- C'est un peu mieux, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de penser à ce mec ça serait sympa.

Draco papillonne des yeux.

\- Oui je t'entends et tu penses trop fort.

\- Pardon.

\- Je voudrais savoir si… Tu voudrais pas méditer, tu oses dans un rictus étrange.

Et là c'est l'avalanche qui s'abat sur toi.

\- Eh oh ! tu cries. Tu te calmes ok. Pas la peine de m'insulter et de me lancer des impardonnables ! Je … Parce que j'en ai peux plus !

A ces mots Draco se calme et se met à utiliser l'occlumencie.

\- Merci, tu souffles. Je t'entends toujours mais moins fort. Enfin… c'est moins douloureux. Je voudrais juste pour une fois depuis des années, être en présence de quelqu'un sans avoir à me droguer de quelle que façon que ce soit. Juste un peu et… et après tu ne me verras plus.

Tu l'entends réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, se batailler avec de vieux démons et finalement, il te dit oui.

\- Tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me jettes aucun sort et en aucun cas tu te tripotes, compris.

Tu souris doucement.

\- Je peux boire un verre quand même ? demandes-tu d'un ton taquin

\- Je t'en pris, du moment…

\- Du moment que je n'abuse pas.

\- Tu fais ça à tout le monde ? grogne Draco, exaspéré que tu parles à sa place.

Un rire, très faible, sort de ta gorge. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas ri… juste parce que tu en avais envie, parce que c'était tout naturel ?

\- Non, mais avec toi, c'est amusant.

Il te dévisage, tente de lancer un regard noir, mais abandonne bien vite en te voyant prêt à esquisser un nouveau sourire.

\- Allez, laisse-moi m'installer. Ça peut être un peu long et surtout tu ne me touches pas.

\- Ok. Je te laisse un peu seul, je vais aller prendre une douche rapide.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, tu te tournes vers le blond qui est déjà en position, les yeux clos et qui se concentre.

\- Merci, tu souffles si doucement que tu doutes qu'il t'entende, mais la petite pique que tu reçois en retour te prouve le contraire.

Sous la douche brûlante tu te masses les tempes. Les voix reviennent de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin. Tu es tenté d'abuser une nouvelle fois de l'effluve salvatrice qui se trouve dans un écrin froid. Mais non, tu vas résister, relancer tes sorts de silence et tout faire pour profiter d'une présence qui ne te vrille pas les tympans.

Après une grande inspiration tu retournes dans le salon où Draco n'a pas bougé. Tu entends encore ses murmures alors tu fais le moins de bruit possible. Un peu tremblant, tu te sers un verre de rhum arrangé. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Et ensuite ? Tu retourneras à ta vie de misérable zombie ? Ou tu retourneras écumer les bars avec les poches pleins de bonbons pour adultes ? A moins que tu ne t'exiles dans un désert ou au fin fond de la forêt Amazonienne ?

Tu soupires tout en secouant la tête. Profite juste de ce moment qui sera unique.

Alors que tu te poses dans un fauteuil, tu sens de moins en moins la présence de Draco. Et c'est étrange. Tu es avec quelqu'un, tu es sobre de toute substance et pourtant tu n'as mal nul part. Il y a juste cette respiration douce et régulière qui emplit la pièce. C'est si apaisant. Tu voudrais que cet instant soit éternel.

Sauf qu'il ne le sera pas. Du coup tu bois une première gorgée d'alcool qui te fait frissonner. Tout est irréel.

Tu es avec ta Némésis et tout se passe bien. Tu te surprends même à la détailler.

Il est beau, vraiment beau. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi blonds et tu sais à quel point ils sont doux et sentent bon. Son visage est devenu plus mature, plus carré tout en restant très fin. Ses joues sont légèrement creuses et tu te demandes s'il mange à sa faim, s'il ne manque de rien. C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Puis tu descends sur son dos musclé où tu as vu quelques cicatrices. Et ses jambes entrecroisées, longues, fines. Une harmonie corporelle qui te plaît beaucoup.

Tu bois une autre gorgée et t'enfonces un peu plus dans ton fauteuil profitant pleinement de ce moment. Seul avec Draco Malfoy, seuls sans tous les autres.

oOo

Tu pousses un grognement en entendant tes voisins se réveiller et crier leur mauvaise humeur de bon matin. A moitié endormi, tu lances de nouveaux sorts de silence et tout ne devient plus que murmures sans sens.

Et puis soudain, tu as un éclair. Draco ! Tu te redresses en un bond et t'aperçois qu'il est toujours là, immobile. Silencieux. Tu souris et tends la main pour le toucher. Mais il te l'a interdit.

\- Si jamais tu m'entends, merci pour cette nuit. Mais… tu peux arrêter maintenant.

Sauf qu'il ne bouge pas. Tu manges un morceau de gâteau qui traîne dans un placard et bois un thé chaud.

Il médite toujours.

Tu décides de prendre une nouvelle douche.

Il médite encore.

Tu prends un journal qui se cache sous un coussin et commences à le lire. Tu sais très bien que les nouvelles ne sont pas fraîches, mais une petite mise au point sur certains événements ne fais jamais de mal.

Tu es en train de lire un article sur le quidditch quand une main blanche tire sur les pages devant toi. Surpris, tu pousses un petit cri aigu.

En face de toi, Draco se retient de rire, mais la moquerie que tu entends dans son esprit te vexe.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui. C'est… gentil… d'être resté.

\- Bien.

Sa main frôle la tienne et tu frissonnes. D'envie, de désir. De plus. Sauf que Draco s'est déjà éloigné de toi et se dirige vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures et sa veste.

Tu l'entends chanter une drôle de chanson dans sa tête et tu te mets à rire.

\- Je vois que j'ai fais un bon choix, réplique-t-il en te jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Et tu comprends qu'il le fait exprès, pour que tu n'apprennes pas ses pensées les plus intimes.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Tu hausses les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse à cette question. Tu ne veux plus être ce zombie sans vie et tu ne veux pas non plus être ce drogué qui baise un peu ce qui lui passe sous la main. Tu ne sais pas.

\- Je sais que tu m'as déjà entendu, mais je tiens quand même à te le dire. Oui, j'aime vraiment quand tu es cinglé. J'aime quand tu es fou à lier avec moi. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Au contraire.

Sa sincérité te donne une nausée. Que pourrais-tu bien lui répondre ?

\- Au revoir… Harry.

Et la porte se referme sur lui.

Certes tu l'entends encore, mais la chanson qu'il a choisi cette fois-ci ne te fais pas rire du tout. C'est même tout l'inverse.

Alors tu te laisses aller. Ton corps glisse le long d'un mur et des larmes envahissent ton visage. Tu pleures comme un enfant en détresse, sans retenue, sans gêne. Tes sentiments inondent tes pieds, jonchent le sol telle une marre de gadoue.

Oui, tu pleures.

Parce que ça fait mal, tu as mal. Et que tu es en colère. Contre toi, le monde, Draco, tes amis. Le Destin.

Tu pousses un cri qui te déchire les cordes vocales et te cognes la tête contre le béton. Fébrilement, tu te relèves et commences à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode. Il doit bien t'en rester encore un peu. Il doit bien y en avoir encore quelque part… même quelques grains… même quelques gouttes.

Quand enfin tu les trouves, c'est comme si c'était toutes les fêtes en même temps. Tes mains retrouvent aussitôt les gestes à accomplir. Tu ne réfléchis même pas. Et la poudre glisse le long de ta paroi nasale, envahissant ton cerveau, le remplissant de neige colorée et anesthésiante.

Oh putain que ça fait du bien. Oh putain, t'es de nouveau dans la merde.

oOo

\- Eh Marie, tu ne restes pas encore un peu ?

\- Désolée mon chou, mais ma copine est arrivée, te répond la jeune fille rousse qui s'éloigne déjà de toi.

Tu soupires et replonges ton nez dans ton verre. Tu es de nouveau seul. Pourtant sa compagnie était agréable. Mais bon, tu savais très bien qu'elle était là pour quelqu'un. Et c'est pour ça aussi que tu avais engagé la conversation avec elle. C'est bien plus simple de se séparer d'une personne quand on sait que toute attache est impossible.

Ton regard dérive sur l'heure qui flotte au-dessus des bouteilles d'alcool. 4H21. Il commence à se faire tard. Il ne viendra pas ce soir non plus. Cela fait trois jours que tu es revenu en ville, trois soirs que tu attends au comptoir dans l'espoir de le revoir. Mais vu l'heure, tu te dis que tu ferais mieux de rentrer de suite. Peut-être demain…

Tu payes tes consommations et te lèves. Tout en te frayant un chemin entre les corps enivrés, tu commences à jouer avec ta chaîne. Mauvais signe.

Stop.

Tu viens d'entendre son rire. Est-ce encore un rêve ? Ou alors la réalité ? Et lorsque tu l'entends à nouveau, tu sais qu'il est bien là. Sans plus attendre tu fermes les yeux et te laisses guider par sa voix. Tu percutes régulièrement des inconnus qui se moquent de toi ou t'insultent, mais tu t'en moques car tu n'es plus très loin.

Tes paupières se soulèvent et c'est une masse blonde qui t'illumine de plein fouet. Enfin… tu sais que le poison qui coule dans tes veines provoque cet effet, mais tu t'en moques.

\- Draco, tu murmures tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le blond sursaute, surpris de ce contact et s'apprête à lancer une pique acerbe à l'importun qui vient de l'accoster, mais se stoppe aussitôt en découvrant que c'est toi. Un flot de pensées, de mots en diverses langues te giflent violemment et te fait trébucher.

\- Po… Harry ?

Tu lui lances un magnifique sourire, montrant bien tes dents blanches et alignées.

\- On y va ? tu annonces sans préambule, saisissant sa main et la tirant vers la sortie.

Derrière toi, Draco peste en silence, proteste contre cette intrusion dans sa soirée, s'engueule lui-même de se laisser faire, puis reprend ses insultes. Et toi tu souris béatement. C'est si bon de l'entendre.

Une fois dehors, légèrement à l'écart de la foule qui stagne devant la boite de nuit, tu le plaques contre un mur et poses tes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ont un goût de sucre. Ta langue s'immisce dans sa bouche et commence un ballet très bien connu de vous deux. Les mains de Draco se sont agrippées à ta chemise et tremblent légèrement.

\- Harry, tente le blond.

Tu secoues la tête vivement. Tu ne veux pas parler maintenant, tu n'es pas en état de toute façon.

\- Viens, susurres-tu contre l'oreille du blond. Viens.

Tes doigts s'enroulent autour des siens et loin des regards, tu transplanes directement dans ta chambre.

Un peu surpris, Draco titube. Et l'alcool qui courre dans ses veines ne l'aide pas. Tu le rattrapes et le plaques contre toi. Tu as tellement envie de lui. Depuis tellement de nuits.

Tes mains déshabillent déjà le corps de ton futur amant qui ne cherche même plus à lutter. Tant pis pour ce soir, tant pis si c'est déraisonné. Tant pis si vous êtes barges. Ce qui compte le plus en cet instant c'est ton sexe, son sexe qui pulsent de désir.

Tu le pousses dans ton lit sans douceur et commences à embrasser la peau nue qui s'offre devant toi. Draco gémit impudiquement et ce que tu entends te donne encore plus envie de lui.

Tu lui as manqué.

Tes lèvres dérivent vers son sexe gorgé de sang qui n'attend plus que toi. Ta langue l'effleure sans jamais s'y attarder. Et tu aimes cette impatience non feinte qu'il te hurle dans le souffle de vos soupirs.

\- Chut, tu marmonnes entre deux baisers.

Ta bouche s'écrase lourdement contre la sienne et ta langue devient impérieuse. Tu le veux. Entièrement, sans retenue, avec folie. Juste lui. C'est parfait, juste lui.

Tes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa verge qui tremble et tu commences un mouvement de vas-et-vient. Il n'est pas loin et il est aisé pour toi de deviner ce qui lui plaît ou non. En l'espace de deux minutes un liquide visqueux se répand entre tes phalanges. Sous toi, Draco a le souffle court, n'en revenant toujours pas la vitesse à laquelle il est monté. Mais tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question que déjà tu enfonces deux doigts dans son intimité.

\- Pardon, tu lui souffles en sentant son corps se crisper et surtout ses plaintes qui te mordent d'un seul coup.

Tu étais tellement impatient que tu y es allé un peu trop vite. Alors tu attends, même si c'est dur. Mais tu veux qu'il prenne son pied, qu'il monte si haut que tout le reste lui serra fade.

Tout doucement, tu déposes quelques baisers volatiles sur son visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te stoppe de ses mains et t'embrasse avec fougue, plantant ses orbes orageux dans les tiens. Son bassin se met à bouger doucement et tu reprends tes mouvements de doigts. Concentré sur ces derniers, tu es étonné de la demande qui vient de faire vibrer l'air et que tu n'as pas anticipée.

\- Suce-moi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, tu glisses le long de son corps et déposes ta bouche sur son sexe qui se gonfle doucement. Ta langue trace des arabesques imaginaires, tes lèvres l'enserrent et le frôlent, tandis que tes doigts maintenant au nombre de trois, continuent leur travail.

Jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus.

Alors tu t'arrêtes et le retournes. A quatre pattes devant toi, ses fesses bien en avant, ses bouses rouges, Draco se trémousse légèrement, impatient. Mais alors qu'il s'attend à ce que tu le pénètres, tu te plaques contre lui, ton sexe enserré dans un bout de latex, entre ses fesses et lui murmures à l'oreille :

\- Dis le.

\- De quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Ce que tu veux, tu continues sur le même ton.

\- Tu le sais, tu l'entends, commence à s'impatienter le blond.

\- Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- Sadique.

\- Cinglé, plutôt.

Tu te frottes un peu plus sans pour autant aller plus loin, créant un peu plus de frustration au sein même de ton amant.

\- Je… je… je veux que…

\- Que ?

\- Que tu me prennes de suite, sans retenue, que tu t'enfonces en moi et que tu me mettes sans dessus-dessous, finit par débiter Draco qui a atteint son point de non-retour. Voilà tu es con…

Mais la fin de sa phrase vient de mourir dans sa gorge car ton sexe chaud et tendu vient de l'envahir en répondant parfaitement à sa demande. Des gémissement sortent violemment de sa bouche, remplissant la chambre à une vitesse folle. Et tu n'entends plus que ça. Il n'y a plus de voix, plus de brouhaha. Juste ses cri, ses gémissements, ses désirs, ses envies, sa folie.

Certes tu as mal à la tête tellement Draco est bruyant, mais cela t'es bien égal. Ta main ouvre la petit flacon qui pend toujours à ton cou et l'odeur qui emplit tes narines te soulage un instant. Ton bassin reprend de plus belle ses coups et ta main malaxe son sexe frémissant.

Encore un peu.

Encore un souffle.

Encore une dose d'oxygène euphorisant.

Encore…

Essoufflé, éreinté, tu te laisses retomber sur Draco qui est dans le même état que toi. Doucement tu roules sur le côté, te retirant lentement de son corps chaud. Tu as la tête qui tourne… ou alors c'est lui. Tu ne sais plus. Qui pense quoi, qui dit quoi.

Tes yeux se ferment alors que les battements de ton cœur ralentissent. Rien ne vaut une bonne baise penses-tu en même temps que ton amant, provoquant en toi un petit rire.

oOo

A ton réveil, un bon mal de tête te rappelle tes folies de la nuit passée. Tu as peut-être abusé. Ou alors c'est ton corps qui n'est plus habitué. Encore endormi, tu te lèves et te diriges vers la douche pour retirer toute cette sueur qui recouvre ta peau. Au passage tu relances les multiples sorts de silence qui font parfaitement parti de ton quotidien.

Sous l'eau chaude, tes muscles de détendent doucement alors que tu te remémores ta nuit de sexe de la veille. Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort et tu espères que Draco ne t'en voudra pas après réflexion.

Une serviette autour des hanches, tu te diriges vers le salon et sursaute quelque peu en voyant l'homme de ta nuit assis en position du lotus, en plein milieu de ton salon.

Son silence est si agréable.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, tu t'allonges à côté de lui, sans le toucher et fermes les yeux, profitant simplement. Ta respiration s'apaise et tu essayes de faire le vide dans ta tête. Certaines pensées s'estompent, mais d'autres persistent, bien trop envahissantes pour se tapir dans un coin.

L'odeur de ton shampoing vient s'échouer contre tes narines, il a pris une douche. La faible respiration qui s'échappe de sa bouche te berce et tel un enfant apaisé, tu te laisses bercer.

\- Harry ?

Tu veux dormir.

\- Peter ?

C'est qui lui ?

\- Paul ?

Il y en a d'autres ?

Tu ouvres un œil, curieux. Mais en face de toi, il n'y a que Draco, le visage a quelques centimètres du tien.

\- Tu fais quoi allongé par terre à côté de moi avec juste une serviette ?

Tu papillonnes des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout. Et comme tu n'as pas envie de te poser plus de questions, que celles qu'il te renvoie sont déjà assez nombreuses, tu saisis le visage qui te détaille et pose tes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est la première fois que tu l'embrasses sans être Peter, Paul ou Mary. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, mais c'est tout nouveau. Et tu sens que tu devrais t'arrêter ici car Draco te demande doucement de ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Je… j'avais juste envie, tu t'excuses pitoyablement.

\- J'ai juste été surpris. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Hum ? Ah ! Eh ben je sortais de la douche quand je t'ai vu méditer et c'était si agréable de ne pas t'entendre que j'ai voulu profiter au maximum de ce moment fugace.

\- C'est agréable de ne pas m'entendre ? te questionne-t-il en levant un sourcil, mimique typique et que tu affectionnes.

\- Oui, tu jacasses trop, répliques-tu en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il se lève et tu en fais de même, ta serviette s'échouant lamentablement au sol. Nu, Draco se met à te détailler. Et tu sais qu'il aime ça. Alors pour pousser le vice un peu plus loin, tu te diriges vers la cuisine sans rien sur toi et commences à faire couler du café. Un bon café.

Au fond de toi tu es mort de rire d'entendre Draco te parler en pensées. Il sait que tu l'entends et ne cherche même pas à se cacher.

Il te murmure ses envies un peu trop folles à ton goût, te complimente d'un côté et te déstabilise de l'autre, te raconte ce qu'il aime et déteste, te parle de son impatience concernant son café et rigole. Il s'amuse avec toi et tu te surprends à apprécier. Comme il y a des années en arrière, avec tes amis.

Mais tout ça est fini. Tu prends une grande inspiration , flacon en cachette sous ton nez et te retournes. Ah le courage des Gryffondors est bien loin.

A quelques mètres de toi, Draco te reluque sans aucun pudeur. Ses pupilles dilatées, ses dents qui mordent ses lèvres, son souffle court, son sourire taquin, tout est équivoque. Il te veut. Là, maintenant.

Et toi ? Tu ne sais pas trop. Tu as juste quelques effluves sucrées qui s'évaporent doucement. C'est alors que tu réalises que tu es nu, totalement nu. Physiquement et mentalement. Et Draco qui s'avance vers toi avec mille promesses de jouissance. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ta peau.

Tu frissonnes, ton cœur bat la chamade, ton sexe est droit. Tout ton corps te hurle de répondre aux désirs de ton amant. Tes tympans sifflent déjà d'anticipation. Et tu te reçois une grande claque mentale.

Tu es déjà enfermé dans ta salle de bain, tout tremblant et à la limite de pleurer. Le froid de la porte contre ton dos te ramène quelque peu à la raison. Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? Heureusement que quelques neurones survivantes aux brumes du plaisir t'ont ramené à la réalité.

Tu allais coucher avec Draco. Toi. L'inconnu sans nom.

\- Harry ?

Tu secoues la tête, tu n'es pas Harry. Harry c'est le zombie. Tu n'es pas Harry.

\- Harry ! insiste un peu plus Draco qui mentalement est en train de te fustiger d'une manière absolument pas agréable. Tu veux que je parte ?

Si tu ne dis rien, il va le faire et tu risques de ne plus le revoir.

\- Non, tu arrives à répondre entre deux souffles erratiques.

Alors tu entends un corps taper contre la porte. Tu sais qu'il est dos à toi, séparer par une simple porte en bois qu'il pourrait très bien faire exploser s'il le voulait. Au lieu de ça il te demande d'arrêter de parler et de le laisser faire.

Petit à petit ses pensées disparaissent et ton mal de tête avec. Comme s'il l'emportait avec lui. Jusqu'à ne presque plus rien entendre. Quelques brides, quelques interrogations qui glissent et t'échappent. Des mots qui te frôlent avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de les entendre. Des images qui apparaissent tels des flashs indescriptibles. Des émotions qui te chatouillent alors qu'elles ont déjà disparu.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu…

\- Tu peux me donner des habits propres s'il te plaît ?

Quelques minutes après une main passe par entrebâillement de la porte et te tend une tenue propre que tu enfiles vite fait. Puis tu sors, un peu hésitant. Il y a toutes ces questions qui flottent dans l'air et qui attendent une réponse. Tu sais que tu dois y répondre, mais tu ne sais pas comment.

\- Je veux bien répondre à tes questions Draco, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides.

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est vraiment une bonne idée que je reste ? Enfin… tu as disparu il y a trois semaines et là tu reviens, tu me sautes dessus, puis c'est moi qui aie envie de te sauter dessus et là tu paniques totalement. Et pourtant je fais des efforts. Je n'arrête pas d'utiliser l'occlumencie depuis ce matin et je médite, mais… ça m'épuise. Et je n'ai rien de concret en retour. Alors je te demande, est-ce que tu vas avoir un comportement irrationnel à chaque fois que la situation se complique ?

\- Je croyais que tu aimais quand j'étais complètement fou, tu répliques, une fois de plus mal à l'aise, comme pour te justifier.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi, comment, quand. J'aime ton côté timbré, vraiment. J'ai juste besoin de comprendre.

Tu réfléchis quelques minutes avant de finir par t'asseoir dans le canapé tout en faisant un signe de tête à Draco.

\- C'est compliqué, mais… reste, s'il te plaît finis-tu dans un souffle à peine audible.

Draco te rejoint et plonge ses yeux dans les tiens, attendant que tu démarres.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Tu étais où pendant ces trois semaines ? J'ai cherché à te revoir, je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Et j'ai appris que tu avais pris des congés. Tes appartements étaient vides, tu ne venais plus en boite. Tu étais où ?

D'un seul coup tu comprends son inquiétude. Tu ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il allait ressentir ça pour toi.

\- Tu vas rire. J'étais dans la vallée de Jiu… zha.. zhai…

\- Jiuzhaigou ?

Tu acquiesces.

\- Je ne voulais pas redevenir Harry Potter, ni tous ces noms que je me donne le soir. Je me suis dit que si la méditation m'empêchait d'entendre les gens, je pouvais peut-être tenter d'aller là-bas.

Tu te pinces les lèvres.

\- J'ai pris un portoloin, j'ai transplané et je suis finalement arrivé dans cette vallée. Dès que j'ai vu où j'avais atterri, j'ai aussitôt voulu repartir. Je ne comprenais personne, pas de réseau, des maisons avec le minimum. Non vraiment, c'était horrible.

Draco ricane doucement en se moquant de ta délicatesse de citadin.

\- Et puis je me suis tombé sur des moines sorciers. Nous avons quelque peu échangé, je leur ai parlé de toi, ils te connaissaient. Et j'ai finalement décidé de rester… pour voir. Je me suis installé dans une petite maison et j'ai vécu leur vie. J'ai essayé d'apprendre à méditer, d'apprendre à apaiser mes sens. Enfin…

Tu soupires en passant une main dans tes cheveux.

\- C'est vraiment pas pour moi. C'était dur, beaucoup trop. L'effervescence de la ville, des autres, leurs pleurs et leurs joies me manquaient trop. Alors oui ça fait du bien d'avoir du silence, mais c'est aussi terriblement angoissant. Et puis…

Draco continue de te fixer, attendant la suite de ton histoire.

\- J'avais envie de te revoir, tu avoues en un soupir de dernier courage.

Tu as tout dit, tu t'es livré comme tu ne l'avais pas fait depuis des années. Tu scrutes, te concentres sur les murmures qui dansent autour de toi. C'est un peu brouillon, souvent sans sens. Il fait tout pour que tu ne saisisses pas ses vraies pensées.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude sur ta joue te ramène à la réalité.

\- Merci, dit Draco en te caressant légèrement la commissure des lèvres.

Tu te loves un peu plus contre cette chaleur électrisante, tes yeux se fermant d'eux-même. Ta respiration se calme, une partie de la tempête venant de passer. Sauf que tu sens déjà la suivante pointer le bout de son nez. Tu grimaces, en voulant un peu à Draco de ne pas te laisser en paix. Mais d'un certain côté, tu le comprends aussi. Toi, tu sais tout de lui, alors que de son côté, tu n'es qu'un amant cinglé, Némésis d'enfance qui a des comportements totalement flippants.

\- Ce matin… tu reprends avec appréhension.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Mais tu veux savoir, je le sais. Et… puis, je veux connaître ta réponse moi aussi.

\- A quoi ? s'étonne-t-il, rompant tout contact physique.

\- Si tu veux qu'on continue à se voir.

Son doute t'assaille une nouvelle fois. C'est pourquoi tu dois lui expliquer ta réaction de ce matin.

\- Donc ce matin… je t'ai repoussé et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute, mais…

Tu ne sais pas trop comment lui annoncer.

\- C'est un peu comme si j'étais vierge à ce moment là.

Cette fois, Draco éclate de rire sans retenue, tellement tes derniers mots sont hilarants. Toi, vierge ? Celui qui baise comme un fou, comme une vraie salope. Toi le type qui a déjà fait des partouzes.

Blessé, tu te lèves et commences à t'éloigner.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

\- Non, mais attends Potter. Tu me lances ça alors que tu es réputé pour tes parties de jambes en l'air et que je suis le premier à pouvoir confirmer que tu n'es pas vierge. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as voulu dire, mais une chose est sûr, tu n'es pas la vierge Marie.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché en étant sobre ! tu cries par-dessus ses rires, les poings serrés contre tes cuisses et l'envie furieuse de le tuer avec un impardonnable.

Voila tu as tout dit. Tes mots ricochent contre les murs, contre tes tympans. Ils rebondissent et deviennent de plus en plus assourdissants. Car Draco n'arrête pas de les répéter, tentant d'en saisir le vrai sens.

\- Attend… tu n'as jamais… tu étais toujours…

\- Oui ! Pendant la guerre je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, j'essayais bien trop de sauver mes miches. Et puis après je ne pouvais pas. Soit j'étais un zombie sans envie sexuelle, soit je tombais dans les pommes tellement la proximité avec mon partenaire était douloureuse ! Et ce matin… j'étais pas shooté. Alors oui, j'en avais envie, mais… j'ai bien trop peur de la suite, tu termines le souffle haché.

\- Oh.

\- Et merde. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit con qui s'amuse à foutre la merde dans ma vie ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me fais ! J'étais bien avant. Enfin… pas trop mal. Et puis il a fallu qu'on se voit, que je te baise. Plusieurs fois. Merde, fais chier. Tu pouvais pas rester dans ta vallée machin truc ? Dans un mois j'aurais crevé d'overdose et tout ce serait bien fini pour tout le monde. Mais non, il a fallu que tu viens, que tu me parles, que tu me donnes envie. Espèce de…

Une douleur brûlante et vive te stoppe nette et tu portes ta main à ta joue qui palpite. Les yeux écarquillés, tu dévisages Draco qui te fusille du regard et t'intime de te taire et de te calmer.

\- Merci. Maintenant tu vas prendre une grande respiration et faire tout ce que tu peux pour ne pas lire dans mes pensées car je voudrais te dire un truc et pour une fois, j'aimerai que tu ne le devines pas à l'avance.

Sans un mot tu hoches de la tête et lance de nouveau tes sorts de silence. Cela va être court, mais tu sais que tu as quelques minuscules minutes où seul le grésillement d'une radio mal réglée te parviendra.

\- Bien. Donc ma réponse est oui.

Tu hausses les sourcils ne sachant pas à quoi il fait allusion. Et lui se contente de te sourire et d'attendre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Petit à petit, les sorts s'amenuisent et ton cœur rate en battement en comprenant ses derniers mots. Tu te retiens de sourire comme un con, mais au fond de toi, tu sens une vague de joie monter.

\- Ok.

Il a envie de te revoir.

oOo

Depuis la mise au point d'il y a quatre jours, tu as vu Draco tous les soirs et tu as suivi le même schéma que tu maîtrises à la perfection. Alcool, drogue, danse, provocation et sexe à volonté. Le tout dans une folie qui vous extasie tous les deux.

Ce soir, c'est la première fois qu'il te rejoint chez toi avant le début de soirée. Pour t'aider tu as déjà un petit peu d'alcool qui te brûle les veines. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour passer ce cap que te demande Draco depuis trois nuits.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Salut. Je… je finis de me préparer et…

\- Vas-y, dit le blond tout en te suivant dans ta chambre.

Pas très à l'aise, tu ranges quelques affaires qui traînent, tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Tu focalises ton attention sur les vêtements étalés devant toi, ne sachant pas trop quoi te mettre. D'habitude c'est Paul qui décide, parfois Peter. Toi, jamais. Et rarement…

\- Non ! tu cris en sautant sur ton lit.

Draco est en train de regarder dans ton armoire et tu as entendu que sa trouvaille l'amusait bien.

La tête dans le tapis, les pieds emmêles dans les draps, tu pends lamentablement au pied de ton lit alors que le blond agite une tenue très féminine devant toi.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est rien, oublie.

Ta voix est voilée de panique.

\- Tu te travestis ?

\- Non !

Mais le regard que te lance Draco te fait changer d'avis. Il ne te croit pas du tout.

\- Ok, oui, finis-tu par répondre en te relevant. Mais… Mary… elle ne sort pas souvent. C'est très rare.

Tu reprends la robe rouge et la ranges soigneusement à sa place. C'est alors que tu sursautes et te retournes en un bond. Tu te demandes si tu as rêvé. Cependant, le hochement de tête que te fait Draco te confirme que non.

\- J'aimerai bien la rencontrer un jour. Ce doit être une belle femme.

Sans un mot, tu te concentres sur ta tenue de ce soir. Décidément, c'est difficile quand Peter, Paul & Mary ne sont pas là.

Three, two, one, tu viens de choisir au hasard une chemise blanche.

oOo

Tu reposes ton téléphone, les mains tremblantes. Tu as encore du mal à croire ce que tu viens de faire. Heureusement que tu n'avais pas Emilie directement en face sinon tu n'aurais pas tenu.

Voilà, c'est fait, c'est fini. Tu ne retourneras plus dans cet immeuble, à cet étage, dans ce cabinet. Tu n'en es plus capable. Alors tu stoppes tout. Emilie sera payée pendant encore un mois, pour ne pas la pénaliser. Quant à tes patients, ils devront se trouver un autre psy.

Ta tête tombe lourdement sur le canapé. Tu ne te sens pas bien. C'est une sensation que tu détestes et qui te pousses à bout. Tu sais très bien qu'il est inutile de lui résister. Tous tes efforts, tous tes échecs passés te le prouvent bien. C'est pourquoi tu as déjà le nez collé aux bouteilles ambrées, le verre non loin et une petite poudre qui repose sur un coin de la table basse. Ce soir risque d'être assez spécial.

Deux heures plus tard, tu es déjà bien loin du monde. Sous tes yeux, des milliers de couleurs dansent telles de magnifiques ballerines. Leurs voix sont douces et enjôleuses. Et tu danses avec elles, virevoltes comme une folle.

Soudain tu te figes. Il est là. Déjà ? Vite, tu te te refais une beauté devant la glace et file lui ouvrir la porte. De l'autre côté, Draco surpris de ta tenue, siffle doucement. Il rentre et te détaille sous toutes les coutures. Sauf que tu as trop envie de l'embrasser. Tes lèvres se jettent sur les siennes et commencent à caresser, lécher, mordiller tout ce qu'elles trouvent.

\- Oh doucement, te repousses ton amant de tous les soirs.

Il va pour continuer à te parler sauf que tu es déjà reparti danser dans le salon, la musique ayant reprise du volume. Tu tournes, tu sautes, tu chantes faux, tu souris. Et dans tes regards tu l'invites à venir te rejoindre, lui promettant une suite affolante.

Son corps se colle au tien déjà brûlant de désir. Aussitôt un gémissement sort te des lèvres rouges. Ses lèvres se posent contre ta jugulaire palpitante. Son souffle est frais et te fais frémir.

\- Tu es très belle, te murmures-t-il.

Tu le sais.

\- Oui. Je suis la plus belle des Mary.

\- Et quels sont tes projets ce soir, belle Mary ?

Tu frottes tes fesses contre son érection, attisant encore plus son désir de toi.

\- Hum… M'amuser, danser.

Tu te retournes face à lui et plonges tes pupilles dilatées et brillantes dans les siennes.

\- Me faire baiser.

Ses dents mordent ses lèvres et tu le sens un peu hésiter.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je préfère d'avantage être pénétré, mais… pour une belle Mary… je veux bien te faire l'amour.

Ravie de cette réponse, tu continues ta danse autour de lui, le poussant à ses limites, frôlant sa déraison.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? demandes-tu alors que tu t'éloignes pour refaire ton maquillage et ta coiffure.

\- Surprise, te répond-il, même s'il sait que tu as entendu.

Tu enfiles tes escarpins et t'agrippes à son bras. Il y a de l'impatience au bout de tes longs cils noirs, et quelques étoiles sur tes paupières. Tu as hâte.

oOo

Tu es nu, allongé sur ton lit et Draco embrasse ton corps avec délicatesse. Tes gémissements remplissent déjà la chambre. Ce soir, tu te laisses faire, ce soir c'est Mary qui va jouir.

Sa langue laisse plusieurs traînées humides sur ta peau sensible. Au plafond, un arc-en-ciel tourbillonne et te fait tourner la tête. Tu gémis encore.

Sa bouche est sur ton anus, l'humidifiant avec avidité et douceur. Il ne veut pas te faire mal. Il ne sait pas si tu as l'habitude et n'est pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, mais il a envie de te faire plaisir.

\- Tes doigts, tu grognes, impatient.

Sans préavis, tu te retournes et offres ta croupe sans gêne. Tes fesses remuent toutes seules, n'attendant qu'une seule chose. D'être malmenées. Avec une langue, avec des doigts, avec un sex toy, avec un sexe ou deux… tu veux quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Mais il semble que Draco soit d'humeur taquine ce soir et veuille prendre son temps avec toi.

\- Draco, tu te plains.

\- Laisse-moi prendre mon temps.

C'est difficile, vraiment. Tu en as tellement envie. De le sentir en toi, au plus profond, te martelant sans retenue. Mais tu prends sur toi car tu veux aussi lui faire plaisir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco enfonce un premier doigt en toi. Tes jambes tremblent, tu es à ta limite. Bientôt tu ne tiendras plus. Il a trop attendu, trop fait languir. Alors tu tentes un dernier coup en humant une nouvelle fois la perle argentée qui danse à ton cou depuis des heures. Quelques battements plus forts, quelques secondes d'euphorie luxuriante et tu retombes, rompant tout contact physique avec ton amant. Faiblement tu te retournes sur le dos.

\- Je n'arrive plus à tenir, tu avoues alors que tes jambes s'enroulent déjà autour de son bassin.

\- Ça te va comme ça ?

Tu acquiesces, tandis que tes pieds pousse son bassin contre le tien. Vos virilités se touchent, se caressent, vous envoyant des décharges à tous les deux. Tu aimes, il aime. Et lui aussi commence à ne plus trop pouvoir se retenir. Devant ses yeux, l'éclat de fer l'attire.

Sans mot, tu l'ouvres et lui présentes. Un peu hésitant, il hume l'air, ferme les yeux et tu entends déjà son décollage. Son sexe pulse contre le tien, ses bras tremblent légèrement et sa tête se perd dans les étoiles. C'est à ce moment là que tu en profites pour enfoncer sa virilité dans ton anneau de chair, te collant encore plus à lui.

Le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés, Draco te fixe, submergé par ce flot d'extase. Il n'a plus de pensées cohérentes. Et tu souris, fier de toi, de l'avoir rendu aussi fou que le sont Peter, Paul & Mary.

Ses coups de rein s'ensuivent immédiatement, ne te donnant pas de répit. Il monte, et monte, et monte. L'entraînant dans ta folie destructrice, tu jouis entre vos deux corps, les yeux dans les yeux. Quelques secondes après, c'est au tour de Draco de s'écrouler sur toi, à bout de force, vidé de toute énergie, repu de sexe pur.

Immédiatement, tu tentes de le repousser, de te dégager de son étreinte, en vain. Tu dois vite te relever. Vite. Vite. Tout de suite. Debout. Ou sinon…

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Tu es déjà en train de pleurer et tu n'as aucun contrôle sur cette vague salées qui coulent sur toi. Sur lui.

\- Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Pardon, tu sanglotes.

Il n'y a déjà plus d'étreinte alors que maintenant c'est tout ce que tu veux.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon, tu répètes plusieurs fois.

Les mains de Draco poussent ta perruque et caressent tes cheveux.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Tu secoues la tête, incapable de dire autre chose que cette excuse minable. Tu voudrais pouvoir lui répondre, mais pour l'instant tu en es incapable. Assis en tailleur, tes draps blancs se teintent de noir. Des larmes noires.

S'il pouvait juste attendre… juste le temps que tout sorte. Et par tu ne sais quel miracle, il finit par te serrer contre lui, son torse contre le tien, ses bras t'enveloppant et ses jambes entourant ton bassin. Ses mains passent et repassent dans tes cheveux, essuient tes perles salées et il y a juste ce chuchotement qui petit à petit t'apaise.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tu ne pleures plus et les sanglots ont disparu. Alors tu te te détaches, sourit faiblement à Draco et te maudit d'être ce que tu as été.

\- Je reviens, tu lui dis juste avant de quitter le lit avec tes affaires.

Direction la salle de bain où tu enlèves tout ton maquillage, tes bijoux, mets tes habits au sale et ta perruque au fond d'un placard. Tu mets un boxer et un t-shirt, puis retournes dans ta chambre où Draco a lancé des sorts de nettoyage et s'est un peu rhabillé.

Tu t'assois à ses côtés, épuisé.

\- Pardon pour ce qui vient de se passer. C'est vraiment pas de ta faute. C'est Mary. Elle est toujours comme ça. Provocante, aguicheuse, vulgaire, volage, nymphomane. Et elle pleure toujours quand ça se termine. C'est la plus faible, mais aussi la pire de tous.

\- Pas grave.

\- Non, je m'en veux. Tu ne savais pas. Mais je vais mieux maintenant… grâce à elle.

Tu te tournes vers Draco et montes sur ses genoux. Tes mains se posent sur son torse et tes iris s'ancrent aux siennes.

\- Tu sais, c'est vraiment une salope de première, mais avec elle, j'arrive à passer au-dessus de… tout ça, tu finis en faisant un grand cercle dans le vide.

\- il s'est passé quoi ?

\- J'ai parlé à Hermione ce matin, elle était inquiète. Elle a essayé de venir me voir à mon appartement, l'autre, sans succès. Et je n'ai pas voulu lui en dire plus. Je crois qu'elle était en colère. Alors je lui dit que je ne voulais plus lui parler, ni la voir.

\- Ouille.

\- Et puis j'ai renvoyé ma secrétaire et fermé mon cabinet. Je n'en veux plus. Ça peut paraître comme un caprice, mais je ne veux plus de cette vie.

\- Et tu veux quoi ?

\- Toi, tu lui lances d'un seul, juste avant de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes.

.

 _A suivre…_

.

* * *

Harry a bien craqué, j'avoue. Mais sa rencontre avec Draco a tout changé.

Et elle est comment Mary ? Je ne pensais pas la faire ainsi quand j'ai commencé cette fic, mais au final je l'adore.

Alors maintenant que vous avez rencontré tout le monde, que va-t-il se passer dans le dernier chapitre ?

La fin arrivera dimanche car demain, j'ai gala de danse, donc méga journée en perspective.


	4. Peter, Paul & Mary  Or

Coucou

Voila le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Peter, Paul & Mary ? Or...**

Un grognement sort de ta gorge alors que tu viens de pousser le canapé pour la troisième fois. Ton dos te fait souffrir et la disposition des meubles ne te convient toujours pas. Certes, tu pourrais très bien utiliser la magie et gagner du temps et de l'énergie. Cependant, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire et cela te permet au moins d'occuper tes journées.

\- Bon si je mets la table ici avec le canapé comme ça… Là je peux mettre la télé. Mais je le mets où la chaîne hifi ? Aaaah !

Tu te laisses tomber entre les coussins du canapé et regardes le mur en face de toi en faisant une grimace. Tu vas bien arriver à tourner ce salon comme tu en as envie. Et tu dois faire ça avant la fin de l'après-midi. Animé par une nouvelle énergie en pensant à l'heure, tu te relèves en un bond, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je suis pas architecte d'intérieur, mais je vais m'en sortir.

Aussitôt, tu pousses la table basse dans un coin et reprends ta tâche.

Une heure plus tard, des bleus aux tibias et un mal de dos en prime, tu regardes autour de toi, fier. Tu as enfin pu disposer les meubles comme tu le souhaitais. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à ranger les bouteilles d'alcool, les quelques livres, les coussins… enfin tout ce qui se trouvait dans les meubles. Tu décides de commencer par le plus fragile et surtout le plus long : l'alcool. Tu n'avais pas fait attention à quel point ton appartement ressemblait plus à un bar qu'à autre chose. Les bouteilles en main, tu t'exécutes, il te reste encore un peu de temps.

\- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande soudainement une voix familière.

Virage à 180°, Draco est debout, devant toi, les yeux écarquillés et ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe. Quant à toi, tu es surpris de son apparition si soudaine. Tu ne l'as pas entendu. A vrai dire, tu te rends compte que tu n'as eu aucun mal de tête cet après-midi, tellement absorbé par ton travail.

\- Draco ? Tu es… déjà là.

\- Oui, j'ai fini plus tôt. Mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Et pourquoi il y a toutes ces bouteilles dehors ?

Tu réalises alors que tu es en train de passer pour un alcoolique, surtout avec tes deux bouteilles encore dans les mains. Aussitôt, tu les ranges tout en pestant contre le blond. Cet andouille est arrivé trop tôt. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de tout ranger, de finir cette journée comme tu l'avais planifiée.

Et puis, dans ton dos, Draco est bien trop bruyant et tu détestes ça. Il est pire qu'une fille quand il s'y met.

\- Chuuuut, tu siffles tout en refermant la porte du buffet.

\- Hein ?

\- Chut, tu répètes en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh ! Pardon. Mais…

Sauf que le regard que tu lui lances le stoppe net. Ses pensées se font plus douces, moins acerbes. Quelques secondes pour lancer tes habituels sorts et reprendre contenance et tu finis par ouvrir les bras en grand en disant :

\- Surprise !

Mais tu vois bien que l'effet escompté n'est pas là et ta joie retombe tel un soufflet raté.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de finir, t'es arrivé trop tôt. Je… je t'ai fais un coin à toi, là.

Tu montres un espace vide, dans un angle, comme un coin oublié dans l'aménagement de l'espace.

\- Oui je sais qu'il n'y a rien. Mais si tu étais arrivé plus tard tu n'aurais pas gâché ta surprise.

\- Qui est ?

Tu soupires, ton entrain de ce matin commençant à disparaître.

\- C'est un espace pour que tu puisses méditer quand tu en as envie. A chaque fois tu es obligé de pousser les meubles, puis de les remettre en place. Hier tu as même fait ça au milieu du foutoir de la nuit.

\- Et tu veux que je médite là ? demande-t-il d'un ton narquois.

\- Oui, à même le sol froid et dur, comme à l'ancienne, tu répliques en lui tirant la langue.

Puis tu te diriges vers ta chambre en lui faisant signe de te suivre. Ici aussi c'est tout dérangé. Des habits jonchent le sol et dans un coin, plusieurs coussins et un tapis enroulés attendent de trouver leur place.

\- Je t'ai acheté ça, tu l'installes comme tu veux.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

\- Non, t'avais qu'à pas arriver en avance.

Tes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire malicieux. Tu sais qu'il est content, touché de cette attention et regrette un petit peu d'avoir nuit à tes plans. Mais d'un autre côté, ta réaction du moment l'amuse tellement qu'il remercie Mme Rentic d'avoir oublié son rendez-vous avec lui. Et toi tu boudes tout en rangeant tes affaires.

Chacun dans une pièce, vous vous occupez de vos tâches respectives. Une fois que tu as terminé, tu le rejoins afin de l'aider à finir de ranger le salon.

\- Je t'invite au resto, lance brusquement Draco, le nez dans les coussins.

\- C'est un rencart ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Non, tu pouffes, conscient de la stupidité de ta question. Tu as une idée ?

\- Surprends-moi.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui m'invites, c'est à toi de me surprendre. Moi je viens de le faire y a une demi-heure.

\- Ok.

oOo

Le nez dans ton verre de vodka, tu ignores une fois de plus ton téléphone qui sonne. Non, tu ne répondras pas. Tu n'as pas envie de lui parler. Pas après… tout ça.

Tu es en colère, très en colère. Et tu sais très bien que dans ces conditions, l'isolement est la meilleure façon d'agir. Tu ne dois parler ni voir personne. Sinon tu exploseras et ce sera un désastre.

Un petit bip t'indique que tu as reçu un message vocal, suivi d'un texto. Immédiatement, ta main frappe dans ton téléphone et ce dernier valse au travers de la pièce. La batterie échoue à dix centimètres de son antre. Au moins tu es maintenant tranquille pour un bon moment. Et tes lèvres plongent sur l'alcool qui tournoie sous tes yeux.

Devant tes pupilles dilatées, le soleil se couche, illuminant ton appartement de ses derniers rayons. Alors un sourire fleurit sur ton visage et ta gorge avale d'une traite le contenu de ton verre. Le poison translucide fait naître un feu en toi, promesse d'ivresse. Mais ça ne te suffit pas, tu as déjà envie de plus. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, tes mains fouillent dans le tiroir aux pilules magiques. One, pour débuter. Puis tu vas remplir ton petit réservoir d'euphorie que tu respires de suite. One, Two. Un peu tremblant, le cœur tambourinant, tu te sers un autre verre. Combien de gorgées sans respirer ? One, Two, Three.

\- Oh putain dis-tu en rigolant.

Et voila, Peter, Paul & Mary viennent d'arriver et veulent jouer avec toi. Tu saisis leurs mains tendues qui te tirent vers ta chambre. Leurs doigts te frôlent, t'excitent. Tes habits volent. Ils te caressent, tu gémis. Tu as tellement envie de te perdre en eux. Peter te retourne, se colle à ton dos et se frotte contre toi. Un brasier naît dans tes reins. Puis Paul te tire à lui, collant sa main sur ton sexe légèrement en érection. C'est si bon. Tu pourrais jouir s'il n'y avait pas Mary. Car c'est maintenant son tour et elle, c'est celle qui met des paillettes et des étoiles dans tes yeux.

Paré comme le plus beau, tu décides d'embarquer Peter dans ta future folie nocturne. Paul & Mary vous rejoindront peut-être plus tard.

Il ne te faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver devant le bâtiment aux lumières clignotantes et aux vibrations musicales. Un petit sourire au videur, tu passes la porte et la bourrasque des basses t'embarque sur la piste de danse. Tu danses avec Peter, avec cet homme et avec celui-là. Tu passes de corps en corps, sans jamais t'accrocher, ne cherchant que de l'excitation. On t'offre un verre, puis un autre. Tu bois à la santé de Peter. Tu trinques au sexe et aux substances illicites. Les prémices de l'orgie sont là et c'est grisant.

Il ne te manque plus qu'un dernier élément. Un corps chaud, excitant, bandant. Un corps qui pourra assouvir ton envie de jouissance.

Alors que tu poses ton verre vide sur le comptoir, tu te mêles à la foule, bougeant tes hanches au rythme de la musique. Une main sur tes fesses, un doigt sur ton torse, des regards langoureux. Beaucoup te désirent, plusieurs savent qu'avec toi c'est l'extase. Et il y a ce jeune qui a un peu trop bu, cet homme parfois encore un peu enfant. Il te plaît. Son visage est entre les deux, encore indécis. Ses prunelles marrons te regardent en biais sans oser vraiment aller plus loin. Tu as décidé, se sera lui. Sans plus de cérémonie, tu te rapproches de lui et, une fois en face, lui lances un sourire qui en dit long.

\- Salut, tu amorces.

\- Salut.

\- Peter.

\- Derek.

Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Comme tu sais qu'il est venu avec deux copains qui ne sont pas loin, qu'il n'a pas quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'il est juste là pour s'amuser et surtout… qu'il te trouve très sexy.

Une de tes mains se loge dans le creux de ses reins et tu rapproches son bassin du tien. Commence alors une danse sensuelle, pleine de sous-entendus et de promesses. La chaleur monte d'un cran. Tu poses tes mains sur ses fesses, les palpant doucement. Contre ton torse, Derek est tout aussi équivoque. Il a envie de toi et ne le cache absolument pas. Et comme il tient vraiment à finir sa nuit avec toi, il se retourne et colle ses fesses contre ton bassin, contre ton sexe tendu et reprend sa danse langoureuse. Tu gémis doucement, très content de ce traitement et des promesses muettes qu'il te chuchote sans le savoir.

\- Harry.

Une voix te sort de tes songes, tu la reconnais. Un regard de côté et cette fois les iris que tu croises sont orageux.

\- Qui ? Je m'appelle Peter.

\- Oui si tu veux, grogne Draco.

A tes côtés, Derek a stoppé sa danse et se demande ce qu'il doit faire.

\- Je t'ai attendu devant chez toi. Mais il semblerait que tu aies décidé de commencer sans moi.

\- Et ?

\- Tu ne sens pas comment ça m'énerve ?

\- Oh que si et tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter.

\- M'en moque. Tu m'as bien fait chier, à ton tour.

\- Euh… vous êtes ensemble ? ose demander Derek.

\- Non, vous répondez en même temps.

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Jamais de la vie. Et toi, casses-toi, tu me gênes.

\- Tant mieux, réplique Draco.

\- Viens Derek, finis-tu en tirant le jeune homme par la main et en l'emmenant plus loin. Et tu dis rien, lui intimes-tu, ne voulant pas subir un assaut de questions.

Devant toi, Draco s'éloigne et sa fureur aussi. Tant bien que mal, tu tentes de te remettre dans l'ambiance. Ton désir s'est fait la malle avec toutes les paillettes de Mary. Ayant besoin d'un remontant, tu dévisses le flacon qui se balance contre ton torse et hume l'air qui en sort. Tu en proposes à l'autre qui refuse, pas très à l'aise avec les drogues. Tant pis pour lui.

Un peu mieux, tes hanches se remettent à bouger et tu tentes d'embarquer avec toi ce qui devait être ta perdition de ce soir. Les minutes défilent, mais rien de bien concret ne se passe. Derek n'est pas vraiment là et ne cesse de penser à l'homme qui vous a interrompu, se demandant ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre. Du coup, tu n'arrêtes pas aussi de penser à lui et ça t'agace. C'est même pire que cela, tu es énervé à tel point que tu en arrives aux extrêmes.

Il fait chaud, mais c'est de neige dont tu rêves. Une belle poudreuse dans laquelle tu peux tracer des arabesques volatiles. No One, no Two. Three ! Tu renifles et grimaces quelque peu. Tu y es allé vraiment fort. Probablement un peu trop lorsque tu vois que tout le monde est nu autour de toi. Tu te gifles mentalement et te tournes vers Derek. Sauf que ce dernier s'est détourné de toi et est en train de discuter avec un autre homme qui a l'air de lui plaire. Quant à toi, il te trouve méprisable et bien trop cinglé pour lui.

\- Merde, tu marmonnes.

Au final, ça ne t'a servi à rien puisque tu te retrouves seul. Tout ça à cause de… l'autre enculé. Tout ça à cause d'Emilie, d'Hermione, de ton médicomage, de Voldemort. Du Destin.

\- Regarde ça Destin, tu vas voir, tu lances dans le vide tout en te levant.

Tu tangues un peu et finis par arriver à destination sans trop de mal. Ta main se raccroche à l'épaule qui se meut doucement devant toi et qui sursaute à ton contact.

\- Toi, petit con prétentieux, tu viens de ruiner ma soirée.

\- Tant mieux, réplique Draco en t'ignorant.

\- Je sais très bien que tu en veux à Peter, Paul & Mary, mais sache une chose. Tu les as tous baisé et tu as adoré.

Sans le prévenir, tu le tires en arrière de toutes tes forces. Mais tu tangues et manques de tomber.

\- T'es vraiment dans un sale état, cingle Draco tout en te retenant comme il peut. T'es content, t'as vraiment foutu ma soirée en l'air. Et moi qui voulais juste décompresser de ma journée.

Tu sens ton corps être soutenu et tiré doucement. La foule, les cris, les jouissance s'éloignent et tu te retrouves dans le froid mordant de la nuit. Encore perché sur les nuages en coton et faisant des glissades le long des arcs-en-ciel, tu te mets à tournoyer tel un enfant ivre de vie. Pour finir par vomir tes tripes dans le caniveau, une main douce sur ton bras frissonnant.

Tu as vraiment abusé ce soir. Beaucoup trop. À tes pieds, Peter est inerte et tu te demandes si tu ne vas pas le rejoindre d'ici peu.

\- Potter ! crie une voix juste à coté de toi, te faisant sortir de tes songes.

Tu regardes Draco qui tente de te retenir vainement. Ton corps glisse tout seul, attiré par la force terrestre. Le bitume te semble être le lieu parfait pour te reposer. Sauf que la rencontre avec ce dernier ne se fait pas car un bras vient de se glisser sous tes jambes et l'autre dans ton dos.

\- Putain, t'es lourd, jure Draco en te soulevant.

Et toi tu rigoles, ballotté contre son corps moelleux et contre ses émotions lacérantes. Le nez dans son cou, tu fermes les yeux, éreinté.

oOo

L'émission débile sur les mariages se terminent et tu soupires, peu convaincu que Jeanne gagne cette semaine vu les notes reçues. Une nouvelle fois, tu regardes ton téléphone qui est toujours par terre, scindé en deux. Depuis que tu t'es réveillé, tu n'as pas eu le courage d'aller le voir. Tu sais très bien qu'en l'allumant, les événements de la veille vont venir hurler dans ton appartement, te ramenant à une réalité écœurante. Mais tu sais aussi que tu ne peux pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Un peu fébrile, tu remets la batterie dans ton portable et l'allume.

One, two, three… Huit appels manqués, treize textos et trois messages vocaux. En quelques secondes tu effaces tout, ne voulant pas en savoir plus. Parce que tu devines déjà les mots, les reproches, les excuses et les injures qui s'y trouvent. Tu t'occuperas des premiers plus tard. Avant tout tu voudrais régler le soucis des injures. Tu prends une grande inspiration et composes le numéro de Draco. Deux sonneries et tu tombes sur la messagerie… il vient de te raccrocher au nez et vu ce dont tu te souviens, tu comprends parfaitement sa réaction.

\- Salut, c'est… Harry. Avant tout sache que ce sera mon unique message et que je ne chercherai pas à te recontacter après ça. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis un vrai con qui ne mérite pas que tu t'y intéresses. Je sais très bien que j'ai été odieux hier soir et que mon comportement est une fois de plus inadmissible. Je sais que tu me détestes et je te rassure, tu n'es pas le seul. Sauf… que… je me suis tordu la cheville hier soir et que j'ai besoin de médicaments, mais je n'ai rien. Et tu es le seul qui pourrait… enfin tu vois. Alors si tu veux te venger et jubiler face à mon impuissance, je ne bouge pas de chez moi.

Tu marques une pause de quelques secondes…

\- Tu me manques, tu termines dans un murmure juste avant de raccrocher.

Tout tremblant, tu déposes ton téléphone à côté de toi et remontes le son de la télé. Tu as besoin de te lobotomiser.

oOo

Un coup très fort contre ta porte te réveille brusquement et tu grognes en pestant contre l'andouille qui vient de te sortir de ton sommeil. Il est quatre heures du matin et pour une fois depuis quelques jours, tu dormais à poings fermés. Encore dans les brumes de tes songes, tu n'arrives pas à bien savoir qui se trouve dans la cage d'escalier.

Un autre coup contre ta porte t'oblige cette fois à te lever. Alors que tu te redresses, une douleur fulgurante te prend au pied et te rappelle que tu as une très belle entorse.

\- Merde, fais chier, tu geins.

Encore un coup.

Tu commences à sauter à cloche pied, mais comme tu n'as pas un bon sens de l'équilibre, tu finis à quatre pattes, pestant contre une voix qui te semble plutôt familière au fur et à mesure que tu avances. Avec quelques difficultés, tu finis par ouvrir la porte et te retrouves face à un Draco aux cheveux en bataille et à la mine fatiguée.

\- T'as une sale gueule.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter d'être venu dit-il en te poussant pour passer.

Tu le regardes aller dans le salon et poser un sac sur la table basse. Et toi, tu n'as pas bougé. Parce que tu essayes de te réveiller afin de ne pas finir une nouvelle fois à ramper par terre.

\- Ramène ton cul ici Potter, ordonne sèchement ton invité nocturne.

Tu fermes la porte et obéis en recevant ses mots comme une tempête. Il va falloir que tu y ailles doucement avec lui si tu ne veux pas que tout explose, que tout se brise.

Tout en te redressant, tu prends de l'élan et commences à clopiner vers ton canapé. Sauf que tu trébuches et tombes lamentablement. Le rire étouffé qui vient te caresser la nuque te donne des frissons. Et les éclats qui te chatouillent lorsque tu termines ton avancé sur les genoux ont une saveur sucrée. Après plusieurs efforts, tu finis par t'asseoir dans les coussins.

\- Vas-y, marre toi.

\- Oh que oui ! rigole Draco sans retenue. Finalement je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Tu es tellement… pathétique.

\- Je t'en pris.

Tu plonges ton regard dans le sien et y lis tant d'émotions contradictoires que tu ne sais pas trop comment te comporter.

\- Tu me donnes la potion anti-douleur steu plaît.

L'étonnement suivi de la raison laissent place à l'euphorie de l'instant. La réalité des derniers jours est de nouveau là.

Il fouille dans le sac et en sort un flacon qu'il te tend. Sans hésiter, tu l'avales directement, espérant qu'elle fasse vite effet.

\- Merci d'être venu, oses-tu avouer en reposant le flacon.

\- Tu me fais trop pitié Potter. Tu es tellement pathétique, c'en est risible.

\- Trop aimable, répliques-tu mal à l'aise.

Il secoue la tête, las de tous ces non-dits. Fatigué, épuisé, il te lance un dernier regard et prend son manteau qu'il avait enlevé quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Tu sais que je ne reviendrai pas, souffle-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté de toi.

Tu hoches de la tête, incapable de parler. Bien sûr que tu sais. Tu sais presque tout de lui. Tu connais ses peurs, ses craintes, ses doutes, ses colères, ses joies, ses frustrations, ses désirs. Tout.

Et alors qu'il ouvre la porte, tu entends une dernière demande, faible, presque inaudible dans ce tumulte.

\- Draco, tu l'interpelles vivement.

Son dos se crispe, son corps se fige. Le temps semble suspendu, attendant les trois secondes fatidiques à ton existence. Three… Two…

\- J'ai besoin de toi, te confesses-tu avec gêne.

One. Pour une fois, tu l'as devancé et Draco s'est retourné vers toi, heureux que tu aies répondu à sa requête inavouable.

\- Évidemment. Comment saurais-tu à quoi peuvent bien servir les autres potions ? L'ignare en potions que tu es ne sais même pas reconnaître une potion de sommeil d'une potion de régénération sanguine. Je me demande même comment tu peux être encore en vie.

\- Je suis pugnace.

\- J'avais remarqué. J'ai beau essayer de me débarrasser de toi, t'es toujours là… à me regarder. J'ai beau te repousser, tu reviens à la charge et… Oh Merlin je crois que je deviens dingue.

\- Bienvenu au club, ricanes-tu.

\- Je t'emmerde Potter. Depuis que tu es né tu me pourris l'existence. Ça a commencé avec mon père et ses sermons à ton sujet, puis à Poudlard. Pauvre petit pote Potter l'orphelin. Tu étais déjà pathétique te crache Draco, déversant sa haine à vos pieds. Le Sauveur, grand Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Tu parles. Regarde-toi. Tu es toujours là, mais tu n'es plus rien. Juste une merde sans nom. Tu n'oses même pas affronter le vrai monde. Toujours enfermé dans tes jérémiades, à te plaindre de tout. Oh je suis malheureux. Oh je suis triste. Oh Vous-Savez-Qui a encore essayé de me tuer. Oh j'ai mal à la tête. Oh je suis complètement défoncé. Regarde-toi, tu es a gerbé. Tu peux te foutre en l'air comme tu veux, je m'en contrefiche. Juste une chose, préviens-moi, que je ne reste pas à côté, c'est trop écœurant. Mais le pire, c'est qu'au final, je reste là, je reste avec un taré qui ne m'apporte rien. Alors pourquoi je ne pars pas ? J'en sais rien. Je suis dois être masochiste.

Son souffle est saccadé et tu sens qu'un poids énorme vient de le quitter. De ton côté, tu ne sourcilles pas, tu avais deviné tous ces mots tant de fois.

\- Alors, à ton tour.

Cette fois tu clignes de des yeux ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Il prend une chaise et s'assoit dessus, le dossier contre son ventre, ses bras reposant nonchalamment par-dessus.

\- Tu vois, l'avantage d'être Potionniste, c'est que tu as accès à un nombre incalculable d'ingrédients et que tu peux faire tes propres expériences.

Tu portes une main fébrile à tes lèvres, réalisant d'un seul coup que tu lui as fait confiance… peut-être un peu trop vite.

\- Donc maintenant que le véritasérum coule bien dans tes veines couplé à la potion anti-douleur qui est en train de te rendre amorphe, je vais pouvoir aussi un peu m'amuser.

Tu déglutis en comprenant que tu ne peux pas t'échapper et que tu es à sa merci. En face de toi, Draco te sourit, satisfait de son effet de surprise.

\- Bon, on va commencer doucement. Quel est ton plat préféré ?

Résigné, sachant pertinemment que lutter ne servira à rien, tu te résous à satisfaire son désir sadique pour le reste de la nuit.

\- La tarte à la mélasse.

\- Bien. Comme tu le sais, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot alors je vais aller à l'essentiel. C'était quoi ce coup de pute hier soir ?

Tu déglutis, ton cœur s'accélère dans la poitrine. Tu vas devoir tout lui dire.

\- Sincèrement, que tu baises avec un autre, ça m'est bien égal, on a pas signé d'acte d'exclusivité. Mais… je t'ai attendu, j'ai poiroté longtemps devant chez toi. Je me suis inquiété car ces derniers jours, on sortait ensemble et ça avait l'air de te convenir. Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot, m'envoyer un message ou je ne sais quoi. Alors, Harry… pourquoi m'avoir posé un lapin ?

\- Tu es marrant. Tu me méprises, en entier. Tu crois que ma vie n'est pas si horrible que ça. Que toi, tu as vécu bien pire.

\- La ferme.

\- Oh que non. Tu as voulu jouer au plus malin, être vil et fourbe comme avant en me donnant du véritasérum, assume. Je sais très bien que tu as vécu des atrocités et que la guerre t'a laissé beaucoup de cicatrices. Mais moi aussi. Et encore aujourd'hui, ça continue. D'un certain côté, toi tu as pu passer au-delà. Alors que moi… je suis toujours coincé en 1998. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Ma vie ne m'appartient pas. Tiens, pour preuve.

Tu attrapes un papier qui traîne sur la table basse et lui jette, accompagnant le tout d'un regard noir. Devant toi, Draco lis le courrier et fronce des sourcils.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Ils te veulent quoi ?

\- Je suis convoqué pour plaider la non folie si tu veux tout savoir. Ma chère et tendre amie, Hermione, pense que je ne suis plus apte à m'occuper de moi, tout seul. Tu te rends compte, je ne prends plus mon traitement, mon médicomage est très inquiet. Et puis je ne leur donne plus de nouvelles, j'ai déserté mon appartement et j'ai arrêté ma profession. Pour elle je suis sur la pente raide et même si elle a raison, ça fait bien longtemps que j'y suis et j'en suis pas encore mort.

\- Elle veut te mettre sous tutelle ?

\- Tu te rends compte, ricanes-tu. Le Sauveur, comme tu disais, sous la tutelle de sa meilleure amie. Comment tu appellerais ça toi ? Ah oui, le déshonneur. Tu réagirais comment ?

\- Je crois que j'irais la voir en personne et lui jetterai mille sorts horribles.

\- Bah moi j'ai perdu pied. J'ai reçu cette lettre avant-hier. J'avoue, j'ai déconné, j'aurais pu au moins te prévenir qu'on ne se verrait pas ce soir là… mais… je sais plus faire les choses convenablement.

\- C'est vrai que niveau comportement social tu es en régression totale.

\- Tu vois.

\- P'tit con.

\- Vantard.

\- Égocentrique.

\- Narcissique.

\- Taré.

\- Et fier de l'être vu les événements, rigoles-tu, suivi de près par Draco.

Il ne t'a pas vraiment pardonné, mais sais qu'il va devoir faire avec s'il veut continuer à te voir. Parce qu'il préfère côtoyer ta folie destructrice plutôt que ne plus te voir du tout. Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas trop. Peut-être parce qu'il apprécie ta compagnie, qu'avec toi il n'a pas besoin de faire semblant, tout comme toi.

Soudain tu te rends compte à quel point Draco a pris une grande place dans ta vie, dans ton quotidien. Tu as besoin de lui, tu l'admets enfin. Car avec lui, tu peux être toi, sans crainte, sans jugement. Simplement Harry. Et parfois Peter, Paul & Mary.

\- Allez, tiens.

Draco te tend une autre potion pour la douleur, puis une autre pour réparer ta cheville. D'ici quelques heures, tu devrais avoir retrouvé une bonne mobilité.

oOo

Un grognement contre ton oreille te tire de ton sommeil. Encore endormi, tu te retournes un peu brusquement dans ton lit et grimaces aussitôt. Ta cheville te lance brusquement, te ramenant à une certaine réalité. La douleur achève ton état de somnolence et tu ouvres les yeux. Ces derniers se posent sur une touffe de cheveux blonds qui sentent le chèvrefeuille.

Draco est dans lit… et en train de dormir. C'est la première fois que cela se produit.

En règle générale, lorsque que tu te réveilles, il est soit parti, soit en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, soit en train de méditer. Jamais tu ne l'as vu… entendu dormir. C'est un peu comme si tu découvrais une nouvelle facette de lui. Et tu aimes ça.

Alors tu te rallonges en silence et te concentres sur sa respiration, sur ses songes. Quels sont-ils te demandes-tu. Il y a ces couleurs un peu ternes, un peu sombres qui viennent te chatouiller avec une sensation désagréable. Ce souffle incertain, désordonné qui griffe ta peau en une caresse provocante. Ces flashs de lumière qui t'aveuglent et te donnent mal à la tête, lueur vive et trop verte. Tu comprends immédiatement qu'il n'y a rien de plaisant dans ces rêves ou plutôt ces souvenirs d'une enfance gâchée, écrasée par des adultes aux raisons puériles. Devant toi, Draco grimace et serre les draps entre ses doigts. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il vit. Tu en as fait les frais toi aussi. Alors, sans réfléchir d'avantage, tu te rapproches de son corps et l'entoures de ta chaleur. Une de tes mains vient se perdre dans ses cheveux que tu te mets à caresser comme le ferait un père avec son enfant. Combien de fois as-tu espéré un tel geste quand tu pleurais dans ton lit ? Beaucoup trop.

Quelques secondes après, tu sens ses muscles se détendre et ses pensées s'apaisent. Tu soupires, la douleur dans ta nuque disparaissant en même temps. Et alors que tu fermes les yeux, prêt à te rendormir, une pique s'enfonce brusquement dans ta gorge. C'est comme si tu étais vraiment en train de se faire transpercer par cette douleur. En un bond tu es hors du lit, le souffle court et tes mains contre ta poitrine. La violence du choc te vrille les tympans. Quelle horreur es-tu en train de subir ? Quelle horreur a-t-il subi ?

Devant toi, Draco te dévisage, les iris écarquillés, sans comprendre ce qui vient de lui arriver. Ses questions viennent te marteler avec une force qui te donne envie de vomir. Fébrile, tes genoux rencontrent le sol en un fracas qui réveille tes voisins de dessous. Leurs plaintes se mêlent au reste du brouhaha.

\- Harry ! s'inquiète Draco en se ruant vers toi.

Tu le vois fouiller la poche de son pantalon, sa baguette s'agiter devant toi et les sorts fuser un peu tout autour. Doucement, les hurlements deviennent cris, puis murmures. Tu reprends ta respiration avec quelques difficultés.

\- Harry ? chuchote Draco.

\- Merci, tu souffles entre deux inspirations.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

Tu secoues la tête, incapable de vraiment parler.

\- Que je médite ?

Ta tête reproduit le même mouvement. Tout ce que tu désires c'est être sourd au reste du monde, sourd au passé, au présent et au futur.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que tout revienne à la normale… enfin si on peut parler de normalité dans ton cas. Tu tentes de te relever, mais ta cheville te rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Attend, il faut encore quelques heures avant que tu sois totalement remis, t'explique le blond en glissant un bras sous ton épaule pour te ramener vers ton lit.

Une fois assis, un sourire contrit sur le visage, tu te demandes comment tu vas pouvoir répondre à ses interrogations. Comment aborder votre enfance détruite, brisée en morceaux, piétinée par la guerre ?

\- Tu…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Harry, te coupe-t-il.

Mais il ignore de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Tu as déjà parlé de la guerre à quelqu'un ?

Cette fois sa stupéfaction et ses craintes inavouables te fouettent sans vergogne. Tu crois même entendre un enfant crier et pleurer. Il secoue la tête, te suppliant en silence de ne pas aborder ce sujet, t'expliquant à demi-mot qu'il n'en a pas le force.

Tu hoches de la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressent puisque tu l'as vécu aussi. Les seules fois où tu as pu parler de la guerre, de tes souvenirs d'effroi, c'était lorsque tu prenais ces potions qui t'empêchaient de ressentir à nouveau toute cette souffrance morbide. Quand tu étais un zombie.

Draco revient avec un verre d'eau qu'il te tend et tu apprécies cette attention anodine et pourtant si rassurante.

\- Je te laisse là, je vais aller méditer dans le salon. Tu peux continuer à te reposer.

Sans un mot, tu acquiesces. Vous en avez besoin tous les deux.

oOo

A nouveau le mal de tête qui persiste depuis des heures, glisse le long de ta nuque, s'enroule sur tes épaules, caresse tes clavicules, se colle dans ton dos et griffe ton ventre. C'est une étreinte qui t'enserre de toute part, un étau auquel tu peines à échapper. Encore quelques mètres et tu serras débarrassé de lui. Juste le temps de tourner à l'angle de cette rue, de passer ce feu rouge et le taxi arrivera à destination, te déposant devant chez toi. Encore quelques mètres et tu pourras retrouver Peter, Paul & Mary ainsi que leurs amies. Three, two, one…

Tu tends un billet au chauffeur, lui souris et indiques d'un mouvement de main qu'il peut garder la monnaie. Mais tu n'as pas le temps d'entendre sa gratitude car déjà tu te rues vers ton immeuble, te frayant un passage parmi les passants, tentant de faire fi de tous leurs mots. C'est si douloureux que tu ne réalises que quelqu'un t'attend que lorsque tu te retrouves face à lui.

\- Draco ?

La surprise passée, la main toujours figée dans ton sac à la recherche de tes clefs, tu tentes de comprendre la raison de sa venue parmi le flot de paroles. Il te sourit doucement et sa gêne vient caresser ta joue. Il espère ne pas te déranger et craint d'être de trop. Tu comprends alors qu'il sait d'où tu viens et ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Il a retenu la date.

Auras-tu le courage de l'affronter ? Tu ignores encore la réponse, mais tu n'as pas la force de le renvoyer. Dans l'escalier, ses pas résonnent bien trop fort face à son silence. Il ne veux pas t'effrayer et risquer de perdre le peu de fragilité qui réside entre vous. C'est pourquoi il utilise toute son énergie à l'occlumencie, masquant au mieux ses pensées. Seules les plus persistantes, seuls les battements de cœur remplis d'incertitude persistent.

Machinalement, tu ouvres la porte de ton appartement, lances plusieurs sorts d'un simple mouvement de main et jettes tes affaires à travers le salon. Ton regard se pose immédiatement sur le poste qui te chuchote sa mélodie enivrante. Dans ton dos, Draco s'est assis dans le canapé et te fixe.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'en parler ?

Tes dents mordent tes lèvres tremblantes. Tu as peur de sa peur. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

Sans le regarder, sentant que tu perds le contrôle et qu'Harry Potter va bientôt crever sur place, tu te diriges vers le bar et en sors une bouteille. Mais alors que tu vas pour boire directement au goulot, une main blanche s'accroche à ton poignet. Énervé d'être interrompu, tu le fixes avec colère. Sauf que la supplique qui se peint dans ses iris et effleure tes lèvres te paralyse.

Ne te cache pas.

Et c'est vrai que tu as ce droit avec lui. Uniquement avec lui. Tu l'as toujours eu, depuis votre enfance. La bouteille retrouve ses consœurs dans la pénombre et tes doigts frôlent les siens. La tête penchée, tu murmures :

\- Ça été l'enfer.

Ton corps est attiré contre lui et vous échouez dans le canapé.

\- Je les entendais tous. C'était horrible. Pire qu'une condamnation à mort. Ils avaient déjà pris leur décision, avant même que je ne rentre dans la salle, avant même que j'ouvre la bouche. Leur Sauveur est tombé bien bas. S'ils avaient pu m'empailler et m'exposer au musée, ils l'auraient fait.

Une main passe dans ton dos.

\- J'aurai la réponse officielle dans deux jours, mais je la connais déjà. Harry Potter, Sauveur de sa Nation doit revenir. Et moi je dois crever. Avec Peter, Paul et Mary.

Quelques larmes s'échappent de tes paupières et lacèrent la peau de tes joues, sel acide qui la brûle. Ton visage se retrouve encadré par deux mains impérieuses qui te forcent à relever le visage. Et une bouche s'écrase sur la tienne. Le baiser est léger et pressant en même temps. Les pouces sur tes pommettes essuient les traces humides de ton désarroi en une caresse à peine appuyée. Mais toi, tu as besoin de plus. Tu as besoin de te perdre.

\- A… attend, tu gémis.

Draco te dévisage, craignant d'être allé trop loin. Tu le rassures d'un petit étirement de lèvres et te lèves. Tes pas te mènent inexorablement vers le buffet et ses tiroirs aux multiples couleurs. Tu as envie d'engloutir un arc-en-ciel, quitte à t'écraser dessus. Un sourire béat sur le visage, tu détailles chaque petit rond qui te tend les bras. Peter te propose un vert, Paul un bleu et Mary un rose. Et comme tu n'as pas le cœur a leur dire non, tu les prends tous. One, two, three, quelques centimètres et tu pourras faire le décompte.

\- Non.

Mais le cri qui vient te te gifler et le souffle léger dans ta nuque te font sursauter. Les cachets crient leur chute et tombent à tes pieds, entre vous deux. Tu fais désormais face à Draco qui a les lèvres pincées et s'autoflagelle pour son intervention. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que tu profites de ton sursit de quarante-huit heures ?

Son souffle est long et tu sais qu'il tente de ne rien laisser paraître. Sauf qu'en ta compagnie c'est peine perdue. Car tu lis déjà son désir, ses envies, ses soupirs et son excitation. Sauf que tu ne peux pas y répondre.

Tu secoues la tête et recules d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi ? te murmure-t-il.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée Draco. Je… je ne suis plus cet homme. Harry Potter est mort.

\- Je ne veux pas de lui.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas des autres non plus. Alors… qui ?

\- Toi, juste toi. Harry.

Tu fais un nouveau pas en arrière et ton dos percute le meuble derrière toi, tandis que tes pieds écrasent les drogues au sol, les réduisant en poudre. La peur s'empare de chacune de tes cellules et c'est comme si tu avais reçu un sort de pétrification.

Draco se rapproche de toi et pose ses mains sur ton torse. Ses doigts tremblent légèrement, signe d'une impatience mêlée à de l'appréhension. Ils se mettent à déboutonner ta chemise, sans un regard. Et ses pensées effleurent ta peau nue. Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi. Juste toi.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire glisser le tissu de ton buste et tu seras à demi-nu, à demi dévoilé. A cette idée, tes poings se serrent et tu enserrent les poignets de Draco pour le stopper.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça… je suis tombé dans le coma et mon partenaire s'est retrouvé projeté contre un mur avec un traumatisme crânien. Je ne veux pas…

Mais tes mots meurent entre tes lèvres car une bouche et une langue viennent de t'envahir alors que le tissu tombe par terre. Ton premier geste est de le repousser. Cependant, lorsque tu entends ses mots t'avouer que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de lui, sans aucune crainte, tu abandonnes. Ce ne sera jamais pire que toutes ces années de confrontation à Poudlard, que tous ces mots et ces regards haineux que tu lui as lancé pendant ta scolarité, que tous ces sortilèges impardonnables lancés et reçus, que tous ces morts à ses pieds, que toute cette guerre. Et il a raison dans un sens. C'est alors que tu comprends enfin pourquoi tu as continué à coucher avec lui alors que tu ne réitères presque jamais tes plans-culs, pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer dans ta vie sans réellement lutter. Parce qu'il est lui, ta Némésis, parfaite opposition à ta vie et pourtant au reflet parfaitement miroitant.

Il est toi de l'autre côté. Et tu es lui en miroir

Tu gémis alors que ses doigts s'agrippent à tes fesses et que son bassin se colle au tien. Tu sens son désir qui se mêle au tien et t'étourdit. Tu as envie de lui, il a envie de toi. Tu veux le faire tien et être à lui. Rapidement tes mains s'activent sur son corps et les vêtements volent dans la pièce.

Totalement nu, assis entre les coussins et lui au-dessus de toi, tu peines à garder les yeux ouverts, tellement les sensations t'assaillent. Tu ignores si tu arriveras à tenir le choc, mais tu as cette envie de lui faire plaisir, d'être entièrement toi, comme tu ne l'as jamais été. Comme tu n'as jamais pu l'être.

Ses fesses se collent à ton sexe gorgé de sang qui palpite et tu rejettes la tête en arrière. Sa bouche lèche, mordille et suce ton cou, le marquant de multiples façons. Des marques qui viennent camoufler celles plus honteuses, celles d'un passé qui vous relie et vous sépare. Avec difficulté, tes doigts enserrent sa virilité et commencent l'habituelle torture. Son plaisir vient aussitôt te vriller les tympans alors que son gémissement est à peine audible.

\- Draco, tu soupires, au bord de l'explosion.

Ses ongles griffent ta peau, la faisant rougir, tentative désespérée de garder pied, de ne pas trop s'abandonner.

\- Laisse-toi aller, lui susurres-tu. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher non plus.

Ses pupilles dilatées te dévisagent et un son rauque franchit ses lèvres. Toutes ses barrières s'abaissent brutalement, te projetant contre le canapé, te plaquant avec force et sans ménagement. Et ce n'est que lorsque tu sens ton sexe être enfoncé dans une chaleur moite que tu réalises qu'il n'est plus sur toi, mais entre tes cuisses et que sa bouche te donne milles plaisirs. Tu te dis que tu dois aussi le préparer, que tu ne dois pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir. Tes doigts s'ancrent dans ses épaules, dans une vaine tentative de le faire se relever. Car tu es incapable de bouger.

Et c'est là qu'il te demande de le laisser faire, qu'il t'explique qu'il va s'occuper de tout et que tu dois juste rester toi. Tu hésites quelques secondes, juste le temps de sentir un faible plaisir entre tes fesses. Pourtant il ne te touche pas à cet endroit. Tu comprends que ce sont ses propres doigts dans sa propre intimité qui impriment un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il se prépare tout seul et c'est comme si c'était toi qui était entre ses mains. Tu sens Draco partout. Sur toi, en toi, autour de toi. Encore un peu et tu vas jouir entre ses lèvres.

Avec le peu de force et de cohérence qu'il te reste, tu le repousses et, la seconde suivante, mords ses lèvres. Ses gestes deviennent sauvages, empreints d'une vie de restrictions. Ou alors ce sont les tiennes. Tu ne sais plus trop et tu n'as pas envie. Il n'y a plus de questions à se poser, juste des gestes à exécuter. Comme ton sexe qu'il frotte le long de la fente de ses fesses. Comme le sien qui glisse le long de ton ventre. Comme tes ongles qui s'enfoncent dans le tissu. Comme tes yeux qui se ferment sous l'intensité des sensations. Comme son front qui se colle au tien et sa respiration qui se mélange à la tienne.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Tu secoues doucement la tête. Tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Et surtout tu as peur qu'en croisant ses iris orages tu ne perdes pied et que tout s'arrête instantanément.

\- Non, non, non, non.

Tes mots sortent telle une litanie.

\- Harry.

Son souffle t'effleure et t'insuffle un nouvel élan de courage. Tes paupières se soulèvent et au même instant ton gland le pénètre. Ta respiration se coupe dans ta gorge et ta tête se met à tourner. Il faut te raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Même à la douleur s'il le faut.

\- On a rien mis, balances-tu comme si c'était la seule chose qui te préoccupait en cet instant.

Sauf que les pensées impudiques que te renvoie Draco chassent immédiatement cette raison. Il ne veut pas de ça entre vous. Il a été clair sur ce point, il te veut toi, en entier, sans rien autour, sans rien entre vous. Toi, juste toi.

Et tu es au fond, en lui, entièrement. Ses lèvres te brûlent, air incandescent, poison s'infiltrant dans tes poumons. Un peu comme si Mary venait de t'embrasser, de s'embraser. Tu sais que tu dois bouger, que tu dois assouvir son besoin, ton besoin. Mais ton corps tremble, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Tu es en lui, il est en toi. Tu es sur lui, il est sous toi. Tu ne sais plus où tu commences et où il finit. Double overdose de jouissance prête à exploser.

Il entame les mouvements de bassin et siffle, satisfait des sensations qu'il ressent. Et toi tu te perds.

Tu es. Simplement.

Tu vis comme tu n'as jamais pu le faire, comme tu n'as jamais osé.

Tu es. Totalement.

Autour de toi, tu sens ta magie crépiter et se manifester sans ta volonté. Tu crains qu'elle ne t'échappe, mais la bouche qui se pose contre ton oreille et la confiance qui s'y déverse te fait grogner. Il s'en fou. Sa seule préoccupation est son plaisir, ton plaisir. Tout le reste n'a plus d'importance. Il envoie valser son éducation, ses règles, ses codes. Il renie père et mère pour toi et l'allégeance qu'il a faite au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au final ça a toujours été comme ça entre vous. Mais vous étiez trop jeunes pour le comprendre, pour en saisir toutes les subtilités. Trop de règles, trop de contraintes, trop de barrières.

Une vague d'énergie naît entre tes reins alors qu'il accélère le rythme. Tu as atteint le point de non retour et advienne ce qui pourra. Tes doigts enfoncés dans ses hanches, tu l'aides à se soulever, sentant que ses muscles commencent à gémir de douleur. Ou d'extase ? Peu importe.

La pièce est emplie de vos grognements, de vos soupirs, de vos gémissements. Et de ta magie. Et des étoiles, et des suppliques. Peter, Paul & Mary dansent autour de vous, baisent devant vous. Et ils jouissent. Et tu jouis. Et il jouit.

Submergé par la vague de folie destructrice qui s'abat sur toi, tes muscles se tendent et ton esprit s'effondre. Il n'y a plus que du blanc. Ou du noir. C'est si flou. Et en même temps tu ne voudrais quitter cet endroit pour rien au monde. Es-tu mort ? Tu l'espères. Ce serait assez ironique de finir ses jours dans un orgasme aussi fabuleux.

\- Harry ?

Quelqu'un t'appelle.

\- Harry.

Tu la connais.

\- Harry.

Tu n'es pas seul.

\- Harry !

Ils sont tous là en réalité.

C'est peine perdue, la vie est encore en toi et le monde te martèle de ses maux. Mais le plus étouffant est la panique qui serre ta gorge et fait pression. Tu dois lui signifier que tu n'es pas parti et qu'il doit se calmer, sous peine de provoquer un désastre que tu refuses de voir.

Un faible grognement franchit tes lèvres, le rassurant aussitôt. Du bout des doigts tu relances tes habituels sorts. Tu as presque failli, tu l'as effleurée et tu as trouvé ça si grisant. Maintenant que tu l'as dans la peau, tu sais que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

Le reste te semble si fade maintenant que tu as atteins le summum avec Draco.

C'est exquis.

Plus tard, les yeux clos, une ligne de poudreuse perdue dans tes narines et un verre d'alcool à la main, tu te laisses bercer par la musique qui hurle dans tes oreilles. Malgré cette dernière, tu sais que Draco vient de finir de prendre sa douche et qu'il se dirige vers le salon.

Il est maintenant devant toi et ne bouge pas, attendant que tu te décides à réagir. Tout en retirant un écouteur de ton pavillon, tu ouvres un œil. Il est beau.

\- Tu es beau, tu murmures.

Tes mots le surprennent. Une main tendue en sa direction, tu espères. Tu sais qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'il t'a tout dévoilé. Il hésite, incertain de la décision à prendre. Va-t-il se perdre à ton contact ? Probablement. Et lorsque ses doigts touchent les tiens et qu'il finit assis sur tes genoux, tu te demandes qui est le plus déraisonné de vous deux.

\- Tu restes, affirmes-tu.

oOo

Ton regard se perd sur la Tamise devant toi. Le soleil se couche au loin et les passants se font plus rares. Tu n'étais pas venu ici depuis des années. Pourtant tu aimais bien cet endroit. Il y avait quelque chose d'impalpable qui te faisait vibrer. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire pont qui n'a plus d'intérêt.

Accoudé à la rambarde, tu attends. Tu sais qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu lui as fait une promesse et lui aussi. Car tu sais qu'après ce coucher de soleil tu n'existeras plus.

Tu es sorti du tribunal i peine deux heures et le verdict est tombé. Comme tu le savais déjà. Aucune surprise. Tu n'es plus capable de te gérer tout seul. Ils te laissent le temps de rassembler tes affaires et tu devras aller vivre chez ta tutrice, ta chère amie Hermione Granger. Bien évidemment, interdiction de quitter le territoire. De toute façon, ta magie sera immédiatement détectée et des aurors viendront te chercher sans aucune cérémonie. A quoi bon, tu n'as pas envie de partir d'ici. Cela ne te servirait à rien.

Dès demain, tu redeviendras Harry Potter, parti vivre chez ses meilleurs amis pour ne plus être seul, zombie à ses heures perdues, gentil pantin du Ministère. Quel avenir radieux !

Tu repenses à ces deux derniers jours qui ont été d'une puissance inouïe. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de poser un pied au sol tellement tu as abusé de tout. Deux jours où tu as baigné dans la drogue, l'alcool, la musique et le sexe. Peter, Paul & Mary n'ont cessé de te caresser, électrisant tes nerfs à chaque seconde. Et Draco… Draco s'est plié au moindre de tes désirs sans jamais rechigner. Quarante-huit heures d'extase pure, de jouissance éternelle et de déchéance ultime.

Un rire sort de ta gorge et la vieille dame qui passe derrière toi à cet instant sursaute. Elle se demande ce qui peut bien pousser la jeunesse à être aussi étrange. Tu aurais envie de lui répondre que c'est le monde, que c'est elle et les autres qui t'ont rendu fou. Mais à quoi bon, c'est une moldue et elle ignore qui tu es.

Ton menton se pose dans le creux de tes mains, tu as mal à la tête. Brièvement, tu fermes les yeux et tu rêves. Tu pourrais partir d'ici en une seconde, transplaner à l'autre bout de la terre et tout envoyer balader. Tu pourrais t'exiler sur une île déserte et fuir le monde. Oh, tu y as déjà pensé. Mais tu as trop besoin des autres pour respirer. Besoin de leur détresse, de leur folie et de leurs regards. Besoin de la vie. Même si ça te ronge à chaque seconde. Tu as vraiment un côté masochiste en y réfléchissant bien.

Mais tu n'as pas le temps de t'étaler et de te rouler dans cette utopie car Draco est en train de s'approcher. Tu n'as même pas besoin de tourner le visage, tu le sens à des mètres de là. Tout comme son inquiétude et ses peurs.

Pourtant il ne se presse pas, vestige de son éducation d'aristocrate. Et tu aimes ça. Ce côté que tu lui as toujours envié, qui t'a attiré dès votre première rencontre. Quelques instants d'attente où il te parle sans bouger ses lèvres, où il chante une chanson qui te fait sourire et il se poste à côté de toi.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- C'est fini ?

\- Oui. Je suis fini.

Les secondes passent. Puis tu finis par tourner ton visage vers lui. Du bout des doigts tu retraces les contours du sien, imprimant chaque trait dans ton esprit. Tu es satisfait. Presque heureux tu pourrais dire.

Sa joue se love contre ta paume et ses paupières se ferment brièvement. Il savoure ce contact, le dernier entre vous. Lui aussi a profité de ces deux derniers jours, aspirant chaque seconde avec toi, dansant sur les cordes du Destin en ta compagnie et le narguant à chaque bouffée d'oxygène interdit.

Il te sourit et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Mais tu n'as pas envie de finir sur cette note à peine mesurée. Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu ne l'es plus. Tu te retournes et tes mains se mettent à fourrager dans la chevelure blonde, alors que tu approfondis le baiser. Draco te laisse faire, totalement soumis, ne voulant pas que toute votre histoire se termine maintenant. Il veut encore te revoir, encore se perdre, encore dire fuck à tout ce qui vous a défini.

Ses mains se posent sur tes fesses, la fièvre naissant entre vos deux corps avides de se rencontrer une fois de plus. Ça a toujours été physique entre vous, depuis le début. Vos corps se sont toujours attirés, cherchés. Des aimants qui se poussent et se repoussent sans cesse.

Tu reprends ton souffle et occultes les regards des passants sur vous. Il y a du dégoût, de l'incompréhension, et de la gêne. Et du désir, des soupirs et de la passion dans celui de Draco. Tu sais qu'il va falloir vous séparer, qu'il va falloir mettre un terme à votre histoire. Tes doigts serrent avec force le fer dans ton dos. En face de toi, Draco étire ses lèvres et hoche de la tête. Il est prêt, ou en tout cas s'est fait une raison. Et toi ? Tu doutes encore car tes doigts frôlent ses lèvres. Encore une seconde, encore un souffle, encore un peu de lui.

Peter prend ta main et la serre fortement, l'éloignant de ton objet de perdition. Paul enserre ta taille et te tire doucement en arrière, t'éloignant de lui. Et Mary… Mary ferme tes paupières pour que tu gardes une image parfaite de votre dernier échange.

Ton corps bascule d'un seul coup en arrière, attraction terrestre à l'œuvre. Tu entrevois une mèche blonde, un bout de ciel orange et un nuage rouge. Tu n'as pas de regret, c'est bien trop tard pour ces choses là. Trop futile. Sauf peut-être un en y réfléchissant bien. Celui de ne pas avoir serré sa main lorsqu'il te l'avait proposée il y a bien des années de cela. Tu aurais pu être son ami, aller à Serpentard et le connaître avant que la guerre ne vous détruise. Tu aurais pu…

Peter caresse tes cheveux d'une main tendre et rassurante, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux de ton front. Paul dépose délicatement sa bouche dans ton cou, embrassant ta peau nue qui frissonne au contact de l'air, le tout en un baiser d'adieu. Et Mary te chante une berceuse qu'elle a inventée uniquement pour toi, pour ces quelques secondes d'allégresse.

Three. Souffles qui sortent de tes lèvres entrouvertes en une mimique heureuse.

Two. Mains tendues vers l'astre luisant du jour, brûlant la terre de son aura.

One. Murmure inaudible à la terre entière et hurlement de bonheur à tes songes.

Je t'aime.

La seconde d'après, ton corps s'écrase lourdement sur la berge de la Tamise dans des hurlements d'horreur. Tu es devenu sourd, tu n'entends plus rien. Hormis cet aveu qui lance une dernière pulsion sanguine dans ton cœur. Et puis le noir. Et son silence parfait.

Vous êtes morts.

 **FIN**

* * *

Piouf, ça me fait vraiment étrange de me dire que ça y est, c'est fini, je l'ai terminée. Des années que j'ai cette histoire dans ma tête avec cette fin car pour moi ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Ce dernier chapitre c'est cette scène de sexe sans rien, juste eux deux et la fin. De tous.

Cette fiction c'est un bout de déchéance avec cette narration qui m'a prise aux tripes. J'avais besoin que ça sorte. Et maintenant que c'est le cas, je suis à la fois soulagée et en même temps un peu frustrée. Peut-être parce qu'ils vont me manquer.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et un dernier petit mot de votre part me fera très plaisir.

Je vous retrouve sur mes autres fictions ?


End file.
